The Princess in Pants
by Doublepasse
Summary: In a world where fairy tales come true, every princess wants to be rescued by a prince during a difficult quest, and Princess Lucy is no exception. She is thrilled to start her new adventure, where a dragon would hold her prisoner in its tower until a brave courageous -mushy- prince would save her. But when she finally arrives at the tower, it's not a dragon she finds...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Here's my new yuri-nalu fiction! It's the first time I write a magical AU, and not any magical one, a fairy tale one yay :D I absolutely loved writing it. It will be 5 chapters long if everything goes according to plan. I have already 3 chapters ready, and I started the fourth. I'll update every week. (I'll do as I can to finish the whole thing before august, because I have to work on the white swan too!)**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this story that I love very much. I put mostly humor and fluff in this, but also serious subjects here and there. And...smut? you'll see about that ;)**

 **Please leave me a review, you'll make me very happy :D**

 **Note : the universe is also based on Shrek, so there will be some references from this movie ^^**

* * *

 **The Princess in Pants**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Be my friend, hold me_

 _Wrap me up, unfold me_

 _I am small, and needy_

 _Warm me up, and breathe me_

* * *

 _Once upon a time, in a far far away kingdom, a beautiful princess was captured by an evil dragon who kept her prisoner in the highest tower of his castle. It was said that the princess was so pretty, the hideous creature considered her as a treasure to hide and never share with anyone. The poor princess lost hope along the years to gain her freedom back. But one day, a courageous prince decided to fight for the beauty and-_

"Oh man, this is utter bullshit. I can't believe you actually bought this."

Lucy pursed her lips as she slammed the book on her lap. She glared at the girl who was obnoxiously yawning in front of her, showing she was already bored with the story.

"I don't know what bedtime stories you heard when you were little, but in Far Far Away, that's what our mothers tell us, and it actually comes true!"

"Don't tell me you've been waiting for Prince Charming your whole life…" the girl looked at her worriedly.

"Don't be stupid, Prince Charming is Princess Fiona's fiancé. It's been a while since we've seen him around… I wonder where he went."

"Probably in hell where he belongs."

"How could you say that?!" Lucy hissed. "I can't believe you're a princess yourself. You hardly look like one, and I've never heard of you before." she inspected the very odd looking princess who was swinging on her chair.

She had long messy pink hair, jet black eyes with a mischievous glint in them, but that wasn't what caught Lucy's attention at first sight…she was wearing men's clothes. Pants. No crown, no dresses, no jewels.

"I am one though." the pinky stood upright, then bowed, tugging her invisible dress. "I am Princess Natsu Dragneel, from the Next Door Kingdom."

"There's no _Next Door Kingdom_." Lucy rolled her eyes as Natsu snickered. "I still don't understand why I'm stuck with you here."

"For the tenth time since you invaded my room, because your dear father King Heartfilia asked my dad a favor, and he couldn't refuse." Natsu grumbled.

"And I still don't understand. I was supposed to be kidnapped by a dragon and held in his tower so that a prince would come rescue me, just like Princess Juvia."

"So?" Natsu collapsed on her bed. At least her room was spacious – very spacious – and comfortable. Enough for a princess like Lucy. The room was settled on top of a tower that was higher than Rapunzel's. When she had seen it for the first time this morning, Lucy had been quite glad. Obviously her prince would be very handsome and brave to climb this tower up AND fight the dragon at the same time.

"So I'm in the tower, but where is the dragon?!" Lucy exclaimed, tired of having to explain everything to this very uncanny princess she had never heard of before.

"Who knows." Natsu laughed.

Meeting her had been quite a shock. Lucy thought at first that Natsu was a peasant ready to murder her and steal her belongings. After she calmed down and understood she lived there, she thought Natsu was here to be her maid. It had taken the other princess one hour to make Lucy understand she wouldn't move a finger for her, and that she could wash her dishes herself.

"It doesn't make any sense." Lucy sighed as she paced through the room, observing Natsu's things for the twentieth time this day. She had amazing paintings everywhere on her walls. A beautiful poppies field here, the raging sea there, people dancing around a fire… The artist was talented, Lucy thought. She could almost feel the fire heating her skin.

"You like my stuff?" Natsu asked, eyeing her from her bed.

"…you painted these?!" Lucy widened her eyes.

"Why do you seem so surprised? Just because I look like a peasant doesn't mean I can't do _noble_ things." Natsu stuck her tongue out.

"No kidding…" Lucy focused on the paintings again. "It's absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you, milady."

Lucy rolled her eyes again at the honorific. "Why do you wear pants?"

"It's the fifteenth time you ask."

"That's not an answer."

"That's the only one you'll get."

"You're annoying."

"And you talk a lot."

"Are you sure you're not a boy? You act exactly like my cousin Max when he wants to annoy me."

Natsu burst out in laughter. She got up, then to Lucy's surprise, she opened her torn button shirt, revealing her half naked body. Her breast was only covered by a strange clothes, looking like a corset, but without the part covering the belly. There were also straps, going around each shoulder. The fine lace of the clothes was the only thing that could mark the girl's noble status.

"I'm definitely sure I'm not a boy."

"What are you doing?! Cover that right now!" Lucy shrieked as she rushed towards her companion and closed the shirt. "You don't even wear a corset!"

"Why would I? It's so uncomfortable. Just like you right now." she snickered while she pinched Lucy's red cheeks.

"Of course I'm uncomfortable, it's unlady-like to show your breast." she smashed her hand away. "What is that thing you're wearing anyway?"

"It's a bra. You don't have that in Far far Away?"

"Certainly not! A proper lady wears a corset."

Natsu snorted. "You seriously need to relax."

Lucy ignored her. She contemplated her work, satisfied to see she managed to unfold Natsu's rebellious shirt and make it look a little bit elegant. Somehow.

"I'm starting to be hungry, I'm gonna go get something downstairs." Natsu walked to the exit. "You wanna eat too?"

"How do you get food?! There's nothing but a forest around here!" Lucy startled instead of answering.

"I can create food by magic, I just need to snap my fingers."

"I'm not that gullible." Lucy pouted. She jumped on the huge bed and took off her shoes. She bet Natsu wouldn't mind.

"Good for you." Natsu grinned as she opened the door. "By the way, this is _my_ bed. Until I consider you're not a psycho, you sleep on the couch."

* * *

In fairy tales, between the kidnapping of the princess and the rescuing, there was nothing said about her living conditions. Lucy realized that the authors made a terrible mistake there. If she had known how painful it was to be a captive princess, she wouldn't have agreed that fast.

She was right now extremely miserable in her bed –sorry, her couch- freezing under one thin blanket, because Natsu had a natural high body heat and didn't feel the cold. She also had to sleep in a room illuminated by the vivid moon light, making it even more impossible to fall asleep.

She glanced at Natsu's bed, on the other side of the half-circle shaped hole that served as a window. She was peacefully sleeping, with her blue cat named Happy purring next to her. What an odd princess indeed. She did everything by herself, from cooking to washing her clothes, and didn't seem bothered by it one bit. She was also very mysterious.

Lucy learned that she apparently didn't live in this place all the time. Her father, King Igneel Dragneel, had made this tower for her to hide in whenever she wanted some alone time. It sounded pretty weird for the Heartfilia heiress, who always hated to be alone. Besides, who would want to hide in a high tower away from civilization like this?! This fortress looked more like a dragon's den.

She twirled a blond strand of hair around her finger and sighed. She already missed her family, even her father, who had barely paid attention to her since her birth. She hoped her prince would come get her soon, so that she could see her mother and cousins again.

Unfortunately, sometimes princes took their sweet time to start their quest. Princess Juvia had to wait many years before her Prince Gray decided to defeat the iron dragon that guarded her.

Lucy tried to imagine herself spending years in that boring tower, alone with Natsu… Anything but that. She didn't think she could ever get along with her. They shared nothing in common… The mean pinky didn't seem to want to befriend her anyway. She was always rude, and never wanted to help her.

For example, she laughed and ignored Lucy when she politely asked her to help her unlace her dress and corset. The blonde noble had to humiliate herself, squirming in her dress for half an hour before she managed to take it off. Of course Natsu didn't miss a piece of the show. She promised the fuming princess she would paint the scene someday.

Lucy sighed again. This was going to be a painful waiting.

The princess jolted when she heard Natsu loudly huff in the dark. The uncanny noble got up and headed towards Lucy. When she passed the moonlight, Lucy saw her eyes blazing like two black stones on fire… They were so mesmerizing it scared her for a second. They didn't look…human.

"I can't stand hearing you sigh all the time." Natsu only said, and put her heavy blanket on Lucy's back. Then she went back to her own bed, leaving the blonde puzzled in her couch.

Lucy smiled and snuggled under the warm cover. Maybe she had misjudged Natsu. Who knew.

* * *

She hadn't misjudged Natsu. It had been two weeks now, and the two of them were just bickering and arguing all the time. Natsu didn't want to teach her how to cook, wash her clothes or prepare a bath, or anything practical, and didn't want to do it for her either. How was she supposed to keep her dresses clean and proper? Or eat something edible?

"Learn by yourself, that's the best way to remember." was what the obnoxious girl always replied. " If I start to teach you, I'm gonna end up doing it for you all the time, I can see it coming."

"You're wrong! I really want to learn!"

"Oh really? Prove it!"

"That's what I've been trying for two weeks!"

"C'mon, you're not really trying, you've been whining in front of the pan for half an hour."

"I don't know how your archaic hotplate works!" Lucy yelled. "And last time I tried, I burnt my favorite dress!" she shoved in her face the ruined tissue of her sleeve, tears threatening to fall on her cheeks. Natsu raised her eyebrows at her, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Don't tell me you're gonna cry for a piece of clothes."

Lucy looked up at her, sending her most murderous daggers through her glare. She understood quickly that the 'damsel in distress' mode didn't work _at all_ on Natsu. When she saw a spider the day before, she had to crush it herself, because Natsu was busy painting.

Oh let's talk about painting. Remember when Lucy was admirative of Natsu's skills? That was long gone when she realized that paint STUNK, and that Natsu used half of the room as her workplace. Of course Lucy wasn't allowed to see. She just had to endure the smell, the spots on her dress that Natsu made ' _by accident'_ , and the humiliation of not being welcomed in the artist's world.

"I'm not going to cry, Dirty Princess."

"You know you shoud stop calling me that." Natsu smirked.

"Why? It fits you perfectly." Lucy lifted her chin like every time she wanted to make Natsu feel inferior. The Dragneel princess cackled and suddenly closed space between them, placing her face only inches away from Lucy's.

"You don't see the meaning behind, do you?" she smirked again. Lucy blushed at the closeness, but backed away almost immediately.

"You know nothing about manners and personal space." she replied.

"And you know nothing about life." Natsu stated with a consternated tone. "My, my… I wish good luck to your future prince."

"At least _I_ can get one." Lucy spat, infuriated by her roommate's behavior. "I'm not going to stay alone in my tower my whole life."

Natsu raised a brow and gave her a hard stare before shrugging.

"I bet your daddy's gonna be so proud of you when you finally get your prince."

Lucy stiffened. _Touchée_. Right on the sensitive string. Natsu had realized during the two weeks that Lucy had some father issues. But she'd never mentioned it before. Or attacked Lucy on it. She wondered if she had touched Natsu's sensitive string as well…

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, then Natsu walked out of the room, taking Happy with her. She needed fresh air. Lucy felt a bit guilty as she watched from the window the mysterious girl pick up the fish lines she had settled in a lake nearby this morning.

She loved to fish. She often talked to her cat there, while she thought she was alone, and Lucy found that very cute. If there weren't these nice moments, she would just hate everything about her captive days.

Lucy frowned as she saw Natsu hug her cat and sadly talk to him. She regretted this argument. She wished she could be friend with the weird princess. Not just because it was _practical_ to get along with one's roommate. But also because she felt there was a more cheerful Natsu underneath that harsh and sarcastic person.

Maybe Lucy hadn't tried enough indeed… She sighed.

Natsu snapped her head at her, an intense glare on her face. Lucy backed away from the window, her heart beating fast. Busted. But how did she know?! She couldn't have heard her sigh!

* * *

"What are you doing, weirdo?"

Lucy didn't look at her mocking roommate. She had to focus if she didn't want to fall from the unbalanced chair she perched on.

"I'm trying to reach the cake bowl. I want to cook." she said as she stretched her arm further. She could almost touch the bowl… Why was it on top of the highest cupboard?!

"No way, you _want_ to cook? That'd be a first." Natsu crossed her arms under her chest, enjoying the view. She was mocking Lucy but deep down she was pleased to see the princess finally make efforts. One week had passed since their argument, and Lucy had spent her time following and observing Natsu to learn by herself how she did 'things of life'. It was a bit irritating, but Natsu appreciated the intention.

"Shut up, or you won't have any."

"Do you need help?"

"I thought you didn't want to help me."

"Well until today you never really tried."

Lucy huffed, her ego a bit hurt. "But now that I'm trying, I'm not going to give up!"

Natsu held back a smile. What a brat.

"You know there's another cooking bowl in the drawer below the hot plates right?"

Lucy froze, red coming to her cheeks. She didn't have to look at Natsu to know the princess-in-pants was smirking.

"You're telling me only now?!"

"You didn't ask."

"You just want to see me struggle for nothing." Lucy huffed.

"I can't deny that I like it very much…"

"You filthy little- AAAAH!" Lucy had lost her balance, and was falling from her chair. Her nape roughly landed on a sharp surface, while she felt her body caught in two arms.

"I knew this would happen." Natsu giggled. Lucy looked up at her, a nasty frown on her face. Her nape was aching since it had hit Natsu's shoulder.

"It hurt, you idiot!"

"Oh stop it big baby, it was either me, either the floor. I think it would have hurt far more if I had not anticipated your clumsiness." she smirked.

She let go of Lucy, who fixed her dress as she grumbled profanities towards her roommate. Natsu found the other bowl in the drawer and put it on the table.

"Come on, I'm gonna teach you how to cook." she reached her hand out to Lucy, a genuine grin on her face. Lucy blinked twice, having a hard time to believe she could have such a nice and pretty face. She shyly smiled back, still a bit suspicious, and took her hand.

* * *

Life went on like this for a couple of months, Lucy learning how to live in a more humble way, and Natsu starting to appreciate the big baby's company.

The weirdo proved that she could learn quite fast! She even stopped complaining about every little detail that bothered her. The biggest progress that Natsu saw, was when Lucy broke her nail whilst cleaning her part of the room, and didn't even whine. Joke aside, she really tried to change Natsu's opinion about her.

Therefore the tower inhabitant started to open up progressively to the captive princess. Her suspicious stares turned into grins. Their arguments turned into talks. Lucy talked most of the times of her princess life, and Natsu commented every strange noble manner she could. As for her, she started only recently to talk about her family, describing her cheerful dad, her genius brother, and loving mother.

Lucy felt envious of her deep connection with her father. Her own dad was only interested in her marriage. However, she thought that the Dragneel royal family was very tolerant with Natsu's peasant manners… She had still trouble getting used to her bizarre attitudes, like her lack of boundaries.

Sometimes Natsu would get so physically close to Lucy it was disturbing the blonde noble. Nobody ever stood so close to her, except her mother or the maids who took care of her. Natsu wasn't a maid, nor a person of her family. It was…strange to feel her breath on her face, or feel her touch her, even if it wasn't anything shocking.

She tugged her wrist when she wanted to lead her somewhere for example. That was odd for a noble. She put her hands on her shoulders when she wanted to reassure her, like the time when she tried to make Lucy climb a tree. It had shocked her at first, but after a while, she started to actually like this proximity. Even if it still disturbed her.

Lucy realized Natsu started to like her when she allowed her in her artist world. The Heartfilia princess was so excited the day she could finally watch her paint. She felt admitted in a mysterious magic show, where she could gasp at the artist's dexterity. Lucy couldn't draw. She tried many times, but it wasn't her thing. She preferred to write. She loved to make a scene come alive with words.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sketching."

"Why aren't you painting?"

"I can't paint directly without a sketch."

"…is this going to be long?"

"Are you going to talk the whole time?"

"Why are you so grumpy, I'm trying to understand!"

Lucy definitely wasn't one to paint. Instead, she took her notebook that day, and started to write, next to Natsu who was still sketching. The artist glanced at her from the corner of her eye. She was very curious about the secret stories of her roommate.

One day, Natsu put her arms around Lucy's shoulder to finally see what she was writing. Lucy was proud of her stories, but she never allowed Natsu to read them, because she knew she would make fun of her. She loved to write fairy tales…and she remembered Natsu's reaction when she heard one on their first day together.

From now on, when Natsu painted, Lucy would write for a few hours, in silence next to her. Lucy liked those moments, it reminded her of peaceful days with her mother, before she got obsessed with her wedding like her father.

Days passed quickly like this. The girls started to be friends, and learned to trust each other. Lucy would often cook for both of them now, and even if she sometimes burned the fish, her roommate still appreciated the intention.

Natsu now helped her to put her corset on and off, since Lucy hadn't stopped wearing them…despite her friend's multiple offers to lend her pants and a bra. Every time Natsu's fingers brushed her back when she tugged on the clothes to unlace it, Lucy felt weird. It wasn't like when her maid Virgo did it. Lucy then thanked Natsu and always asked her to turn around while she changed. She was very shy with her body, unlike her new friend.

 _That_ was probably the worst about her. Natsu felt absolutely shameless about nudity. When it was sunny outside, she would go take a nap next to the lake, only wearing panties. And the meanie couldn't help laughing at Lucy's shrieks when she saw her by mistake. She understood that she was confident with her body, after all, Natsu had a very nice figure. But that wasn't a reason to show herself like that!

And then the stripper called her weirdo…

"Lucy I have to go."

Lucy stopped writing and looked at Natsu in surprise. She was wearing a long black cloak with a hood. Only her long pink hair could make her recognizable.

"Remember, I told you we're running out of food? My dad sent a carriage with food supply, I have to meet the owner outside in the forest."

"Why can't he come here directly?"

"Because he doesn't know how to find the tower. Only me, my family and my father's personal soldiers –the ones who brought you there- know where it is. That's the purpose of this place."

Lucy frowned but didn't comment. "When will you be back?"

"In five or six hours."

"Can't I go with you?" she asked hopefully. Natsu blinked, not expecting this from the princess, then grinned.

"Nah you can't. What if you escape, huh? What a good drag- …keeper I'd be!" she laughed.

"You know I could have escaped a long time ago, just using the stairs, right?" Lucy smirked. Natsu bent to her face level, invading her personal space like always.

"I know, but you'd miss me if you left."

Lucy turned her face, feeling weird again. "What if the prince arrives? There's no dragon to welcome him, and no annoying pinky to throw him paint over the window or teach him how to move his hair L'Oréal style."

"You can pretend to be Rapunzel and tell him to come back when your hair is long enough."

"Pfff that wouldn't work, everyone knows Rapunzel, and I don't look like her at all. She's way more pretty than me."

Natsu clicked her tongue. "I doubt that." she smiled then walked away, leaving Lucy blink and blush on her spot. "You'll probably be sleeping when I come back. See ya!"

Lucy looked through the window until she saw Natsu disappear in the woods. She was starting to be annoyed with this weird sensations she felt sometimes around the girl. She thought she would get used to her ways by now…

The princess rubbed her sleepy face and stared at the bed. The empty bed. Natsu free. She grinned mischievously. She was finally able to leave her couch… Natsu would probably be angry. She hadn't allowed Lucy to sleep there yet. Not that she bothered actually. The bed was large enough for two, but…it felt…weird again to sleep in the same bed as Natsu. Lucy had never shared a bed with anyone.

After eating and wasting twenty minutes getting out of her dress, Lucy finally dived in the warm covers. Oh, she understood now why Natsu kept it all to herself… That was the most comfortable mattress and blankets Lucy had ever tried. It smelled good too. Lucy nuzzled the pillow, inhaling Natsu's scent. She smelled so different from all the nobles she met. They all used perfume. Even her mother. Natsu didn't smell like perfume. The pillow smelt like her. It made the blonde feel safe.

Happy joined her, snuggling on the mattress next to her. She stroke him for a few seconds, then closed her eyes. She fell asleep instantaneously…

…and woke up when a cracking noise resonated in the room. Lucy jolted in the bed, curling the blanket around her. She could tell it was late now. The moonlight was pouring throught the window. Nothing looked abnormal, but she felt it in her guts… Was it instinct ? Suddenly a shadow appeared on the wooden floor…

Lucy tried to shrink herself in the corner of the bed, keeping an eye on the shadow that moved and grew wider… It looked like a giant bird getting closer to the window. Her heart beated so fast in her ribcage she thought it might break it. She was paralyzed…was it a monster? It wasn't normal anyway. And she couldn't move.

She started to breathe heavily as she saw the moonlight hidden more and more by the shadow… The light disappeared, and Lucy thought she would have a hard attack. She closed her eyes, waiting for death. Something cracked again in the room. She screamed when she felt something shaking her.

"Lucy! Lucy, relax, it's me!"

Lucy opened her eyes. A dark hooded figure was standing in front of her. She saw a flash of pink and dark blazing eyes looking at her worriedly. Lucy deeply breathed in and out. Natsu was back.

"How did you appear out of nowhere?" Lucy let loose of the blanket to sit in the bed.

"Magic!" she joked. She took her cloak off –why the hell was she naked underneath?! - while Lucy realized she'd probably get unhappy to see her in her bed. She started to get up but Natsu put a firm hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I'm…going back to the couch… ?" she hesitantly answered.

"Pfff, you weirdo. You'll get cold and sick if you sleep there now. Get back to bed."

Lucy didn't protest and collapsed on the mattress, yawning loudly. She peeked an eye open and saw Natsu's dark figure illuminated by the moonlight. She looked so majestic and beautiful…and still naked. She could perceive her feminine body in every angle. She wondered if the skin of her taut belly was soft to the touch.

For the first time, Lucy realized that she felt flustered at this sight…and that she liked it. She buried the feeling in her hazy brain and closed her eye, waiting for sleep to take her.

Natsu soon joined her under the blanket, after she'd put some panties and night shirt on.

"Sorry I scared you." she whispered. Lucy only hummed in response. She was already half way to the dream world.

* * *

 **A/N : there you go with chapter 1! Next time, you'll hear more about Natsu and her past :)**

 **Lyrics in the beginning from Sia - Breathe me**

 **Bisous, Doublepassé**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! Here's chapter 2, my favorite part of the story :D I hope you'll like it and tell me what you think!**

 **Pssst, I slipped a little quote of one of my favorite TV show somewhere (not anime), can you find it? :D**

 _ **Edit : I'm adding this after the publication of this chapter. I just needed to tell you that this story means a lot to me. I worked hard on it, and even if this is not a popular ship, I don't give up, and will still write about it, because I love it. And yet, seeing so many views and visitors compared to my other works, with on the contrary such a few follow/fave and reviews... I can't help to feel hurt. I know, it's selfish, or self-pitying I guess. I just feel like a lot of people tried it and hated it, compared to my other fictions. And it's slowly discouraging me. Anyway, I want to thank all the people who followed, faved, and reviewed this story, you help me keep going. :)**_

* * *

 **The Princess in Pants**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Ever since I could remember,_

 _Everything inside of me,_

 _Just wanted to fit in_

 _..._

* * *

After that night, Lucy moved to the bed permanently. She couldn't go back to the couch after tasting the comfortable mattress and Natsu's reassuring presence. She never knew it could be so pleasant to sleep next to someone. She always heard from her maids that husbands often snored and wiggled, making it impossible to stay asleep. Natsu moved a bit under the blanket, but it was nothing unbearable. Lucy was sure that _she_ , on the contrary, was a bother to sleep with. She often talked during her sleep…

But Natsu didn't complain, to Lucy's relief. She told her that she often shared a bed with her big brother when they were young, so she was used to it. Once again, Lucy envied the affection the Dragneel family provided among them. She wished she had a brother or sister too…

Therefore, she decided one day that Natsu would be the big sister she never had. It had the advantage to make her forget about the weirdness she felt whenever they were close. Natsu only snorted – in a very unlady-like way – when Lucy expressed her new sisterly feelings.

"I might accept our sister bond when you share your stories with me." she only answered, pointing at Lucy's notebook. Lucy sulked in a corner for the whole afternoon that day, only whining to Happy about how miserable Natsu made her every day. She thankfully forgot about it when the pinky offered to teach her how to draw.

She practiced the whole night by trying to draw the blue cat, and was actually quite proud of herself in the end. She stated though that it would be her one and only masterpiece. She still preferred to write. Natsu hung the little drawing on the wall, next to another fire painting she made. Thus ended Lucy's short artist career.

A couple of weeks passed, taking with them the hot summer days. Lucy started to feel cold even during the day. Natsu never had this problem, she literally didn't feel cold, and never got sick. Lucy wondered several times if she was a real human being.

The princess-in-pants, as Lucy called her sometimes, began to worry about the blonde's sake. She was even freezing under the thick blankets of their bed. That's why one afternoon, Lucy found her sitting astride the large granit windowsill, dangerously bending in the air. She could only see her naked foot and leg, and hear her grumbling at something Lucy couldn't see.

"Natsu!" Lucy dropped the strawberry basket on the floor – yes in fairy tales you could find fresh strawberries anytime you wanted - and rushed towards the window. Sorry, she meant hole, not window.

"What's wrong?" Natsu appeared, surprised by the worried tone of her friend.

"What are you doing?! You're going to fall!" she tugged on her arm to incite her to come down.

"Nah don't worry. I've got a good balance." she grinned. "I need to fix these damn hinges. They're all rusted."

"Hinges? What do you mean?" Lucy still held Natsu's arm, not trusting her balance at all.

"Well I need clean hinges if I want to settle the shutters properly." Natsu saw in the princess's eyes that she was still unsatisfied with this explanation. "Winter is coming, so I'm gonna use the shutters that've been in the basement for ever so that you don't catch a cold. If your prince finds you coughing and blowing your nose like a cow, I bet he's gonna run faster than if you were guarded by a dragon."

Lucy huffed and finally let go of her arm. Natsu snickered and bent again to reach the hinge that was on the wall outside. The blonde princess couldn't believe she was bothering herself and risking to fall just for her. She felt grateful and embarrassed.

"Thank you…" she whispered. Natsu brushed it off and continued her work. "How can you do that all by yourself? That's men's work."

"There's no man in here." Natsu simply answered.

"Can't you make your dad's soldiers come to help you with this kind of job?"

"I could. But I don't need them. I can do it on my own."

"But there are things a woman can't do by herself! We don't have men's strength!"

"Of course. But if you don't even try, how can you tell if you can do it or not?"

Lucy blinked several times. What was this kind of mentality?! She was never told something like that before. There were things that women just didn't do. She never saw a princess try to fix a window before. Nor a prince, now that she thought about it. They _could_ do it, like Max always reminded her, but they wouldn't, because it was an inferior job. Noble men's work included hunting, and rescuing ladies.

"Do you hunt?" Lucy asked thoughtfully.

"Huh? Where is that coming from?" Natsu reappeared, wiping her forehead. She had just finished to clean the left hinges. She put her right leg back in the house, deciding to make a pause. It reassured Lucy to see her safe from falling.

"I just…" the princess fidgeted her fingers. "I wondered if you also did that, since it's only men's duty."

"If I have to, yes. A girl needs to eat as well." she laughed at Lucy's confused expression and leaned her elbows on her knees. "I don't live like a normal royalty, you know. I was raised to learn how to deal with life by myself. Men's duty, women's duty…it doesn't mean a thing to me. If I can do it, and need to do it, I do it."

"Even peasants don't think like that…" Lucy noted, feeling very impressed by such self-confidence. "There's always a code to follow."

"Rules are really not for me." Natsu snickered.

"No kidding." Lucy laughed. "But then…I have question." she frowned. "Noble women's duty…includes to marry a noble. All my life I was prepared to marry a prince… It's the purpose. What is _your_ purpose in life then?"

"To live the most comfortable way I can, and see the world."

"But you're a princess, you're already rich. You could just enjoy."

"I'm not a normal princess." Natsu shrugged and crawled on the ledge until she reached the other wall. Time to fix the last hinges.

"What do you mean?" Lucy felt more lost than at the beginning of their conversation.

"Someday, I'll tell you." this clearly indicated the end of the discussion. Lucy was frustrated, every time she thought she pierced through Natsu, the princess-in-pants got even more mysterious.

"Hey…do you think I can do it?" Lucy timidly asked.

"What?"

"What you're doing right now." Natsu frowned and looked in the blonde's eyes. She saw what she meant there… _'Something she wasn't supposed to do'_. She grinned to the childish expression of her friend.

"Sure, but you need to give up on the dress for that."

Lucy seemed to burn her brain by overthinking. Then she nodded and mumbled to herself. "Nobody will know anyway…I doubt my prince will arrive at the precise moment I'm wearing pants…"

The princess walked with a resolute pace towards Natsu cupboard, under the shocked gaze of the aforementioned girl. She never imagined she could convince Lucy to wear pants someday. The blonde started to wiggle in order to get rid of her dress.

"Don't move, silly, I'll help you." Natsu laughed as she jumped on the floor.

Lucy froze at these words. The weirdness was back. She tried to forget about it, but sometimes it was too strong. She caught herself holding her breath while Natsu tugged the dress then the corset laces. She got goosebumps and shivered when she felt her breath on her exposed nape.

"You're cold?" Natsu skimmed her naked shoulder, making Lucy jolt and turn around. She held her clothes tight on her chest, a blush coloring her pale cheeks.

"I'm good, don't worry, I can change alone now."

'What a weirdo…', Natsu thought. She didn't want to let herself…hope there was something more.

Lucy was internally cursing – despite all the good manners her mother taught her – against her heart that wouldn't calm down, and the red that wouldn't leave her face. A few minutes later, she was finally ready, wearing pants, a long sleeved shirt, and a bra that was too small for her. She felt surprisingly…released. Without a corset, it was like she was actually learning how to breathe for real. She also quite enjoyed the freedom the pants allowed.

"I'm ready!" she said cheerfully. Natsu looked at her from the windowsill where she had settled herself again. She looked odd. "What's wrong with your face? You're red."

"Huh? Nothing. Come here."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at her. Natsu had blushed, there was no mistaking. She shrugged and proceeded to lift her left leg and try to climb over the ledge. Natsu helped her, and once she was properly sitting, she had the bad idea to look down. Lucy realized with horror that the tower was far higher than she thought.

"Um…I think I changed my mind, I can't do it."

Natsu laughed and wrapped her arms around her waist, securing her position. "Don't worry, I'm here, I won't let you fall, clumsy princess."

Lucy grumbled at the unfair nickname. "So what do I do now?"

"Take this." Natsu handed her a weird tool with a hook at the extremity. "You see the hinge right there? Take the rust off with it."

Lucy bent a bit to see what she pointed at. She whimpered. "Oh god, I can't reach that! How can you reach that?! It's way too far! I'm gonna fall for sure!"

"Pfff, and I thought you wanted to _man up_ a bit." Natsu snickered.

"Don't laugh about risking our lives!"

"I promise, I won't let us fall. Trust me." she tightened her grip on Lucy's waist to reassure her. The blonde didn't know what Natsu had done to her. Never in the world would she trust someone she met three months ago with something as dangerous. Yet she did it.

Lucy bent her whole upper body, supporting this change of balance by pushing with her right leg on the internal wall of the windowsill. Natsu's arms were helping a lot to gain a new balance. Lucy reached the big hinge with her hook, and started to clean the inside.

"Oh god, it's so dirty! And difficult!" she complained. "And boring!"

"Will you stop whining! Or I drop you."

Lucy eventually managed to proudly finish her exploit, but then lost her courage when Natsu told her she also had to clean the top hinge…meaning she had to stand upright on the window ledge… Natsu spared her and did it herself, under the anxious stare of her friend.

After this exhausting step – exhausting for Lucy at least – they had to install the shutters. Lucy immediately saw this wouldn't be a piece of cake when she accompanied Natsu in the basement. The thing was huge! Each shutter was taller than the girls and larger than the two of them together.

And yet Natsu didn't complain. It was just another step, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't impossible either. So Lucy helped her, as much as she could. They took the shutters to the window hole, then Natsu brought two thick ropes from downstairs. They both attached a rope around their waist, knotting the end of it to a big metal ring hanging on the wall, on the other side of the room.

Natsu scared Lucy when she almost jumped out of the window, throwing her long rope around a hook that was above the hole. She used it as a pulley, to move freely in the air. Lucy was now sure she was crazy.

Lucy had next to carry the shutter so that Natsu could catch it. Working together, they eventually managed to settle both shutters on their respective hinges. The delicate princess never thought she could sweat that much. Her muscles were sore in the end, and she wanted to kill Natsu for making her do such a thing. Even if she knew she did that for her.

The feeling of accomplishing something successfully was nice though, she couldn't deny it.

"Never…again…" she said as she collapsed on the bed. Natsu laughed while she tried to move the shutters on their new support. It worked well. The wind could slip through some little cracks, but it would be enough to protect them from the cold. For now.

"This is torture." Lucy rolled on her back, stretching her aching muscles.

"This is life." Natsu lay down next to her.

"Life is a pain."

"C'mon, it was funny." she tickled Lucy's ribs, and received an elbow in hers in return.

"We could have died ten times today."

"But we didn't."

"And this is life?"

"Yes, weirdo. Get out of your castle."

"I'm already out." Lucy pouted. "And I'm considering coming back there."

"Aw, you'd leave me all alone?" Natsu made puppy dog eyes.

"No, I'd take you with me." the blonde grinned, surprising her friend.

"Nah, sorry, I don't think I could get used to wearing dresses."

Lucy opened her eyes. An idea popped in her mind. She stared at Natsu devilishly…

"What?" the pinky frowned, then shook her head vehemently when she understood. "Oh no, you don't!"

She jumped out of the bed and ran away from Lucy, who was following her…

"I'm wearing pants Natsu… Now it's your turn." Lucy opened her wardrobe, and grinned when she picked a gorgeous dark red velvet dress. "You wear this."

"No way."

* * *

 _..._

 _If I told you what I was,_

 _Would you turn your back on me?_

 _And if I seem dangerous,_

 _Would you be scared?_

* * *

Natsu had caved that day. Lucy had had an immense pleasure to turn her into a real princess. Natsu had complained about the corset, _this_ was a torture. She had liked the hair style Lucy gave her though. She'd tie up her long pink hair, and made locks with her weird heat machine. However she still preferred her natural look.

Another month passed, and Lucy started to be a bit depressed and confused. Still no prince in sight. But she realized that she didn't think a lot about her prince anymore. She still wanted to eventually leave with one, because that was the point of this experience, and she wanted to see her family again…and live in a more comfortable house for once.

Nevertheless…Lucy liked to live with Natsu. She didn't feel captive at all. First of all, because there wasn't any dragon or other beast, second of all…because she made her feel alive. It was curious. They didn't do anything exceptional, they rarely left the tower or the forest around. But whatever they did together, it was different from anything she ever learned or did so far.

They fished, they built things, they talked about their travels, fairies and mystical creatures, they climbed trees – Natsu loved that – they tried to grow potatoes, they failed to grow potatoes, they swam in the lake, they talked about their dreams… Natsu wished to travel all around the world before she died, and Lucy wished to be a published author someday. It surprised her friend, because women weren't really supposed to write…

She encouraged Lucy even though she doubted her dream would ever come true. Unless she used a man's name, and yet, even this could be tricky. Lucy felt so happy at Natsu's reaction. Nobody ever considered her dream very seriously. Not even her mother. They all laughed at her. Natsu, on the contrary, told her it was a beautiful dream, and that she was courageous to fight for it.

Lucy felt a warmth in her heart at these words. Natsu couldn't realize how much they meant to her. All the compliments she received in her whole life weren't comparable to this little support her roommate gave her. Soon after, she finally decided to share her stories with Natsu.

"Don't make fun of me, huh!"

"I won't, I promise!"

After reading three stories in a row – under Lucy's anxious stare - Natsu said she loved her fairy tales. She also told her that she found them sad and hopeful in the same time. She expected Lucy to write all about her prince charming – not Fiona's fiancé – but she was wrong. Her stories talked about happy families. A father who finally loved his daughter in the end was the blonde's favorite character.

"My father and I don't really get along…" Lucy answered, embarrassed. "I guess it's pretty obvious."

Natsu didn't reply. She let her talk.

"We just never had anything to say to each other. I'm just a property to him. My mother is not like him. She's affectionate, and sweet…but she's obsessed about my prince, just like him." Lucy sighed.

"It's certainly because they want the best for you."

"That's what my maid Virgo always told me. Becoming a perfect princess was always my first goal, even before becoming a published author. Just to please my mother, and get noticed by my father. You made me realize that. But I never was a perfect princess, and never will be. I talk too much, and I say what I think way more than I should… My parents sent me on this tower to motivate princes into rescuing me. The more difficult the quest is, the more recognized the prince and princess get in the fairy tales annals… And, yet, this quest doesn't even have a dragon."

She looked so sad, Natsu couldn't help wrapping her arms around her. Lucy leaned her head on her shoulder. They were both sitting on the floor, in front of the warm and shiny fireplace. They had lit a fire that night, because an icy wind tried to invade the tower.

"Is it still your goal? To be a perfect princess? Or at least, get your prince?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know…we _are_ fairy tales. We are supposed to follow the rules of fairy tales. So logically, it should still be my goal. In every fairy tale, there's the hero, the princess, and the bad guy. But here, I feel like the bad guy, because I want to rebel against the rules. I mean…"

Lucy looked up at Natsu. "…what if I don't like the prince?"

"It usually doesn't happen in fairy tales." Natsu skimmed her finger on her soft cheek.

"I know. And I never doubted that. But now I am. Because of you…I am doubting that I'll ever find what I really want."

"What do you want?"

" _My_ happy ending." Lucy sighed. "Not the one my parents want. Not the one people who'll read my adventures want. Mine. The one _I_ want." Natsu stayed quiet for a moment, tracing soothing circles in Lucy's back.

"Lucy…" she started. Lucy frowned when she saw her tormented face. "Can I tell you a fairy tale?"

"Sure." Lucy grinned and snuggled her side a bit more. "I love them."

"It's not one you would ever be told in your country."

"I don't mind." she smiled. Natsu breathed in and out before she started.

"Once upon a time, in a not that far away country, there was a royal family. Everyone loved them. They were good to their people, adored by fairies and gods. Nothing could go wrong for them. But then, one day, the queen gave birth to a special little girl. A little princess that would probably never get a happy ending."

Lucy frowned and looked at Natsu. She was already lost in her story.

"The royal family was extremely surprised, they didn't remember being cursed. They called many doctors, fairies, wizards, but none of them could heal her. She was born half human, half beast. But she seemed to look fine. She smiled, she laughed, she cried like any normal baby. So the queen, the king and the little prince decided to love her the way she was. She was their precious special princess.

However, they knew that people in their kingdom would look at her the wrong way. They knew she would never live a normal life. So they told everyone she died from disease. They paid all the men, women and creatures who saw her to forget about her condition. They also closed themselves a bit. The only employees who were allowed in the castle lived there permanently. The king's ministers never set a foot in the castle after the girl's birth.

The folks and the neighbor kingdoms were slightly surprised of the sudden change, but they assumed it was because of the queen who mourned her lost daughter.

Everything seemed to be fine for a few years. The princess grew up in secret, and in a loving atmosphere. Her close family and her servants loved her cheerful personality and laughed at her destructive antics. They never considered her as a beast. She looked human most of the time anyway, she could control her transformations since she was five.

However, the princess was curious and wanted to see the world outside. When nobody looked at her, she sneaked out of the castle, and wandered in the streets. She loved to observe people. There were so many! Their lives was so different from hers! It was fascinating. She only watched them at first, but with time, she got bold.

She started to talk with people. She even made friends of her age. None of them were nobles like herself. Noble kids never went out in the streets. She learned that from her new friends, but also her older brother, who had to blend with people of his status. He was to become a king someday, after all.

The princess was glad that she could have friends, but they always asked her where her parents were. She had to lie, because her brother told her she should never reveal her true identity, and never transform in front of other people. The princess didn't understand why, but she obeyed, because she trusted her brother, and he kept her wanderings a secret from their parents."

Natsu made a pause in her speech. She looked sick. Both girls were fixing the fire in silence. The wind was hurling outside. Lucy slipped her arm behind Natsu, and gently rubbed her back. It seemed to give her courage. She pursued her story.

"Unfortunately, one day, the princess transformed in front of the kids, and even adults. She had to. A reckless boy had climbed too high on the church roof, and suddenly fell. What could she do? The princess didn't want to let him die. So she transformed. In one second, she turned into a huge flying scaly beast. She caught the kid in her claw and saved him. But when she turned back into the little girl she was, instead of being thanked for her rescuing… " Natsu gulped, her eyes lost in the depth of her memory. "…she was beaten up. Dragon! Monster! Beast! They all yelled…"

Lucy held her breath, her hand tensed in Natsu's back.

"They wanted to slay the princess. She cried and begged them to spare her. She called her dad. But nobody came. They kept her behind bars for two days without giving her food. The kids she once called her friends spat on her, telling her she would go to hell, where she belonged…

The little princess lost hope. She was going to die, because monsters always lost in fairy tales. When the people got her out of her cage to hang her, she was so exhausted she couldn't transform anymore. All that she saw was the rope they were going to put around her frail neck…

All the villages nearby came to attend the slaying. Nobles were also present, everyone wanted to see the beast. Nobody saw the scared little girl in her. She thought her last moments had come.

But right before they started, they all suddenly fell asleep. The princess looked around her. From the forest came out a fairy, who had witnessed the whole thing. She took the girl with her. They travelled far in the forest, until they reached a lost cabin. There, her family awaited. They all hugged each other, crying over the fear of losing the princess.

She was barely nine, yet she already understood that she couldn't fit in the world. She understood why her father never allowed her to go out and transform in front of strangers. But what future would there be for the little dragon princess? She didn't want to stay her whole life in the castle. Not now that she had caught a glimpse of how beautiful the world outside could be.

Her mother tried to make her realize that the world was also cruel with the ones who were different. The adults and kids turning against her whereas she saved one of them was the perfect example.

So the princess asked them to leave her there, in the cabin with the fairy who helped her. She needed to be strong, if she wanted to see the world and defend herself. The whole family protested, they didn't want to be separated from their sweet girl. But she couldn't stand this injustice. If there was no happy ending for a dragon princess, then she would make her own. Besides, she could come and see them often, since she could fly.

The king asked the fairy's opinion. The magical creature answered him that his daughter was part of two worlds. She was both human and not human. She was part of both the explained and unexplained realm. If she wanted to learn how to survive on her own, without depending on her family's influence, the fairies would be glad to give her assistance. They would find other dragons to teach her how to use her powers. She would never be alone completely.

The royal family finally accepted, under the condition that the princess would come visit often. The king decided to create tunnels under the castle and cities, so that when the princess came home she wouldn't be seen by anyone. He also created for her a shelter, a place that nobody would ever find, except her family, her fairy friends and the few soldiers and masons who built it.

For fifteen years, the princess travelled, learned to live in the woods, with fairies, dragons, even humans. She saw many countries, many cultures. She made friends all over the world. But she never truly found her place there. She would always be in between.

Whenever she felt homesick, she came home. She was always welcomed by her servants and her family. She told them about all the beautiful things she saw. They told her about the kingdom, the gossips, her brother's fiancée…

When she didn't want to travel, but couldn't stay in the castle, she stayed in her tower, the shelter her father had made for her. It wasn't too far from her family when she flew, and she was sure she wouldn't be disturbed or attacked by anyone.

She felt lonely sometimes, wishing she could share her stories with someone who would love her the way she was. But even if she didn't find this person, she would still be happy with what she already had. A loving family, friends everywhere, a place to stay in every country she visited.

…however the princess still searches for a home nowadays. She tried hard to create her happy ending, and she will continue, until the day she dies."

Natsu stopped talking. Lucy blinked. She was still into the story, and didn't realize she had grasped Natsu's knee so hard her joints were white. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out of it. Her brain had trouble processing everything she just learned.

"I told you this story so that you understand something. Your happy ending is whatever you want it to be, considering the conditions you live in. If your happy ending is finding your prince, then it's fine. Find your prince. Let it be your choice."

Lucy nodded, but she was still lost in the story. She carefully broke their embrace and looked at Natsu's frowning face. The unprincessy-princess she had lived with for around four months. The mysterious girl Lucy tried to see through for so long. Now all the pieces of the puzzle were there.

"…where is my dragon, Natsu?" she asked in a serious tone. Natsu jolted, and searched in Lucy's eyes…she didn't find hatred, nor fear. She only found curiosity…and hesitation.

Natsu sighed. "Cover yourself." she handed her a coat. Then she walked fast to the closed window. She kicked the shutters open. A violent wind rushed into the room, shutting the fire off. Lucy quickly wrapped the coat around her. Only the moonlight allowed her to decipher Natsu's figure now. She could see her take her clothes off, until she was completely naked. Then she jumped.

Lucy screamed her name. Forgetting about the cold, she ran to the window, fighting against the wind. She leaned against the stone ledge and froze, jaw dropped, when she saw what was outside.

An enormous dragon was flying around the tower, looping on itself under the moonlight. It had dark pink scales, with two majestic wings, and a powerful tail. Its sharp claws looked large enough to hold Lucy's body easily. It was the first time the princess saw one of these mystical creatures. She marvelled at the beautiful sight she could witness…

Suddenly, the animal faced the tower and rushed at an incredible speed…aiming Lucy. The princess, feeling her heart beat increase, backed away from the window. What was the dragon doing?! It was going to crush the tower!

The beast started to shrink during its flight. Two seconds later, Natsu gracefully landed on the floor, in a crouching position, right in front of Lucy. Brown eyes met blazing dark eyes. The eyes of a dragon. For a very long second, none of them spoke or moved.

Then Natsu slowly stood up, and Lucy did the only thing that seemed logical in her mind at this moment. She grabbed the blanket on the bed, and wrapped it around the naked girl. Then she walked passed her, and tried to close the shutters. The wind was so powerful she couldn't do it on her own. Without a word, Natsu joined her. Together they managed to close their room to the howling universe.

It was now dark inside. But suddenly, a fire appeared out of nowhere. Lucy froze, and realized a second later that the flame came from Natsu's hand… She could _create_ fire. Even in her human form. Natsu headed to the fire place, and delicately put the fire on the remaining wood. She stayed there, in silent, her long pink hair shining in the obscurity.

Lucy picked up night clothes under the pillow, and brought them to her. Natsu took them, nodding as a thank you. Neither of them dared to break the silence. Natsu had just revealed all of her past, and her darkest secret, and Lucy had learned that everything she thought was true wasn't really true…

Dragons were bad. That's what everyone always told her. Like ogres, vampires, werewolves, beasts… They were the bad guys of the fairy tales. But in Natsu's story, the princess was the dragon. And her friend.

Lucy walked away, rubbing her face, like whenever she was tired or confused. She took her dress off – thankfully she had given up on corsets a while ago – and put her night clothes on her back. Then she slipped under the rest of the bedsheets. Happy joined her soon after. Only Natsu missed. Lucy looked up to the fireplace. Natsu was looking at her with hesitant eyes. She didn't know how to interpret Lucy's reaction.

Lucy smiled and tapped the empty place next to her. Natsu came closer slowly. She put the last blanket on the blonde, then took her usual spot in the bed. Happy rubbed her forehead and purred. She scratched behind his ear, then stared at the other princess. She had closed her brown eyes, a frown lingering on her face. Lucy hadn't said a word since she saw her dragon form. Natsu was scared she had shocked her…

She wanted to say something, anything, but she was too afraid. Afraid that Lucy was on the verge to freak out and leave her. She didn't want her to leave. She wanted to keep this princess with her forever, just like the dragon in fairy tales.

She knew she shouldn't have talked. She opened up too much to Lucy. Now Natsu's heart was aching, and it would bleed for a long time if she left her…

Natsu turned around, she couldn't stand to face her. To her surprise, Lucy wrapped her arms around her waist, tugging her into her chest. She had felt her turmoil. With that simple gesture, she made Natsu understand that it was fine. She just needed to sleep, and think.

The dragon princess fell asleep in the arms of her captive princess, realizing for the first time that she had been cold all these years without her…

* * *

 **A/N : lyrics : Monster, from Imagine Dragons.**

 **There you gooo, my fave chapter is published :'D I'll update next Sunday :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here's your weekly update :) Let me know what you think of it :) And thank you so much to every one who followed, faved, reviewed, and support me by doing so, it means so much to me :D**

* * *

 **The Princess in Pants**

 **Chapter 3**

 _I have a dream, a_ _song to sing_

 _To help me cope, w_ _ith anything_

 _If you see the wonder, o_ _f a fairy tale_

 _You can take the future, e_ _ven if you fail_

* * *

When Lucy woke up in the morning, everything was different. She opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Natsu's sleeping face next to her. A thousand questions stormed in Lucy's mind as she observed the peaceful princess-in-pants.

Natsu _was_ the dragon of her quest. How did she not understand it sooner?! It was so improbable that the possibility never even cross her mind. A princess, being a dragon?! Never had she heard or read about it. It was unconventional. How could she imagine it ?

And yet, Natsu was the most unconventional princess Lucy had ever met… How stupid she felt now… She hoped she didn't hurt her with her reaction. She wasn't thinking clearly the night before…

How ironic, the captive princess was scared to hurt the dragon. Shouldn't she be terrified instead, and feel betrayed? Natsu had hidden this _little_ part of her for four months…

Lucy delicately put a strand of pink hair behind Natsu's ear. How could she blame her? If Lucy was a dragon princess, she would have certainly hidden it too. She didn't feel mad at her friend. Shocked, that she couldn't deny. But she also had so many things to ask her. And she felt very flattered to be trusted to this point. It hadn't been easy for Natsu to open up on this subject.

Lucy felt her heart melt when she recalled everything Natsu told her about her childhood… How she was tortured by the people of her kingdom… How she chose to leave her family, to get strong… How she searched for a place in the world all this time.

She rubbed Natsu's cheek slowly. This princess was so much more than she thought. So much more than all the people Lucy had ever met. She wasn't superficial, she was true and honest, and she made Lucy open her eyes on many things.

Natsu deserved to be happy. She deserved her happy ending… Lucy felt sad at the idea that Natsu would end up alone. 'I could stay with her…' Lucy thought. For a second, she imagined her life with Natsu, travelling around the world… Her heart beated in excitement.

But then her mother and father invaded her mind. Her smile fell. She chased the idea away.

Suddenly Natsu moved in her sleep. She wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist, and snuggled so close to her that their legs tangled, and their breast touched. Natsu nuzzled in Lucy's neck, blowing her hot breath on her skin.

Lucy's heart raced in her ribcage. What was happening?! The weirdness was back again, more powerful than ever. A curious pulse was throbbing between her legs, that was new. But what was intriguing her the most, was the butterflies she could sense in her belly… It was like the time she fell in love when she was fifteen. The only time she fell in love, even if it was vain.

Lucy ran a trembling hand in Natsu's hair. She was just misinterpreting. She had been in love only once, and she wasn't even sure she had truly loved the guy. What she was feeling with Natsu was deep affection. That was all. Like what she felt for Princess Levy. …no, not really… She was closer to Natsu than she ever was to Levy. That must mean that these feelings were normal then.

Lucy breathed out and closed her eyes, still stroking Natsu's hair. This princess would be the end of her.

* * *

"So that time when you left to search for food… You actually flew to your father's castle?"

"Yup."

"So you lied when you said you had to meet someone in the forest who would give you the huge wooden food case?"

"Yeah."

"And you lied when you said you managed to roll the case on logs the whole way back?"

"I didn't think you would buy this one." Natsu snickered.

Lucy huffed, feeling hurt in her pride. She had to say, the princess-in-pants had done it well. She had found multiple excuses for a lot of things. For example, Lucy had found out this morning that Natsu had actually magically boiled her friend's bath every day since the very beginning… Lucy didn't know if she should feel grateful or hurt. She was so sure she had done it by herself.

She also learned that Natsu had an extremely developed sense of hearing and smell. She could smell a lot of things, including Lucy's scent. Now the blonde couldn't help squeezing her arms just in case Natsu could smell her armpits.

"And you do that every time you need food?"

"It depends. I told you I can search for my food by myself. But sometimes I feel lazy, and I can see my family this way."

Natsu put a plate full of salty ham in front of the princess. She started to eat, still wondering a lot of things about her roommate.

"Did you transform sometimes while I wasn't looking?" she asked suspiciously.

"Except for the time we needed food, no."

"It didn't bother you?"

"…it did. But not as much as stopping to use fire. Or eat fire."

Lucy widened her eyes. "You _eat_ fire?"

"I do. It's delicious, you should try someday." Natsu sent her a goofy grin.

"…no thank you, I care about my life you know."

They both laughed and continued to eat in silence, enjoying each other's presence. Lucy had been glad to see that Natsu looked happier than usual. She answered all of Lucy's questions without complaining once since they woke up. And Lucy had asked a ton.

She was a bit frantic at first, but it was mostly because she had felt uneasy when they woke up…in their tight embrace. It hadn't bothered Natsu, of course, she was a physical person. It was even a little bit disappointing in Lucy's opinion. It was like it meant nothing to her, whereas for Lucy it meant so much. She was never that close to someone before. At least not since she was a little girl, hugging her maids and mother.

"You can create fire only with your hands?" Lucy asked.

"Nah, I've got fire everywhere." Natsu suddenly stuck her tongue out. A long flame ignited from the tip of her tongue. Lucy shrieked, but then laughed at Natsu's silly face. She was crossing her eyes, her ablaze tongue still out.

"How does it feel to fly?"

"This is the third time you ask." Natsu laughed.

"Sorry, it's just… It must be amazing." Lucy smiled as she daydreamed about unknown countries Natsu had flown upon and the great sight she must have of the twilight sky…and so many other things. Lucy only read about beautiful things in books. Natsu _saw_ them.

"I can show you if you want."

"…show me?" Lucy grinned at the idea.

"I can make you fly." Natsu smiled fondly at her friend's excitement. "But you'll have to do exactly what I say."

"I promise!"

Two hours after lunch, Lucy started to regret her promise. Natsu had prepared her for their flying trip…like they were going to Arendell during the never ending winter.

Lucy was wearing three pants, two T-shirts, two pullovers, one big coat, two scarfs, a beanie that almost hid her eyes, gloves, three pair of socks inside her big boots, and Natsu's long cloak to cover all these layers.

"I hate you."

"You won't say that when we're up in the sky. There's a lot of wind when I fly. You'd get frozen in barely a second."

Natsu nodded as she contemplated her work, satisfied with herself. She grinned when she caught Lucy's glare. She was just too cute.

"I should paint you like this."

"I won't let you."

Natsu laughed, then started to take her clothes off, while Lucy grumbled in the scarf.

"So you actually fly naked."

"Is that a problem?"

"No…but that's unlady-like." Lucy had decided to sulk and be annoying.

"Well, warn me when they make dragon-size clothes in your Far Far Away country." Natsu snickered. She jumped on the windowsill, then reached out her hand to Lucy. "Come on, follow me, I know you'll like it." she grinned.

"You want me to stand there? In case you didn't notice, I can't even _move_."

Lucy tried to cross her arms on her chest, but failed miserably. Natsu bit her lips to stop her laughter. She tugged Lucy's cloak, then she helped her climb on the granit wall. Climb was a good word… Lucy couldn't fold her legs, so she had to roll on her belly.

"Now I'm sweating!" she whined.

"Don't worry, it won't last." Natsu said as she helped her stand upright. "Now put your arms around my neck, and don't let go, alright?"

Lucy obeyed, feeling anxious. "…you're not going to jump, are y- AAAAAH!"

Natsu had jumped. Lucy closed her eyes, screaming and clutching Natsu as she felt herself fall. Soon Natsu's neck grew wider. Lucy felt sharp scales under her covered hands and arms. Then she felt her whole body laying on a hard surface.

She didn't dare to open her eyes yet, because of the wind that was threatening to make her fall. It was way more powerful and cold than she would have thought. It was also deafening, she couldn't even hear herself scream. Maybe it was also because of the wings, flapping vigorously next to her. These things were noisy!

She finally peeked an eye open. Natsu was so huge! And she flew so fast! Why did Lucy agree to do that?! She clenched the scales as she saw how high they were. If she fell, she would certainly die.

"Oh my god! I'm going to throw up." she said then shrieked again as Natsu accelerated.

"Stop screaming dammit!" Lucy almost had a hard attack when she realized it was the dragon who talked, with a powerful hoarse voice. It still had Natsu's accent, but it was still quite frightening, vibrating under the scales.

"Oh my god you can talk!"

"Of course I can talk you weirdo, I'm not an animal!"

"I'm sorryYYYYY" Lucy couldn't hold back her yelling. She could never get used to these accelerations. She felt like her heart and stomach were still in the tower.

"You're impossible."

All of a sudden, Natsu stopped flapping her wings. She let them deployed. The wind was blowing beneath them, making the dragon plane peacefully. Lucy breathed out, feeling her heart race calm down. It was still cold, but at least the wind was far less aggressive.

She carefully sat straight on Natsu's back, without letting go of her scales. Underneath them, the forest looked like a green carpet. The huge trees looked so small and insignificant compared to the endless space around them. Lucy could distinguish the ocean, far on their left, and yet she knew it was a very long trip from her home. She could see the imposing mountains ahead of them. They still looked small for now.

And when she looked to her right, she saw her country. It was far far away –pun intended – but she could decipher the figures of the palaces from here. She felt a pinch of nostalgia, but she quickly forgot about it. She was captivated by the view.

It was mesmerizing. Up in the sky, everything seemed clear and free. Nothing could touch you. She didn't feel the cold anymore, she just wanted to stay there for ever, flying away from her troubles.

"You're alright?" Natsu asked, worried because of the sudden silence.

"Yes. I have to admit…it was worth it." Lucy smiled.

"Wait until I do a looping!"

"Please don't!"

* * *

Natsu kept flying for a couple of hours, until Lucy couldn't stand the cold anymore. It had been a great but exhausting experience for her. When they got home, she collapsed on the bed and fell asleep until the morning after.

After this event when Natsu trusted Lucy with her secret, Lucy discovered new sides of her. She was more cheerful than before, grinning and laughing goofily more often, and planning new adventures every day. They often went out of the tower, sometimes flying for a few hours, some other times wandering deep in the forest. Natsu had many friends there, but she never trusted Lucy enough before to introduce her to them.

Therefore Lucy had the immense pleasure one day to meet other half dragons and a fairy, for the first time in her life.

"Oh my god, fairies are so much more beautiful than I thought! I mean, I heard you were like angels on earth, but still, I didn't expect it…" Lucy couldn't help gushing at the tiny woman in front of her, eyeing her up and down with stars in her eyes.

"Thank you, you're very pretty too!" the blonde fairy answered, feeling a bit embarrassed under the enthusiastic princess's gaze.

Lucy was about to ask her name when she felt Natsu's arm wrapped around her neck.

"You know it's a bit rude to point out her difference like that?" she whispered in her ear, a smirk on her face.

"Huh?!"

"It's alright Natsu, don't bother her with that!" the fairy shook her head and reached out her hand to Lucy. "My name is Mavis Vermillion, I come from the Tenro tribe. Nice to meet you!"

Lucy shook her hand and introduced herself as well. "I'm sorry if I offended you…" she added. "I didn't realize I was being rude…"

She actually didn't understand completely what Natsu meant. She'd have to ask her later.

"Pfff, dun' listen what this flame brain tells you, she has nothin' in her nut head."

"Lucy, meet Gajeel _brainless_ Redfox…" Natsu grumbled at the newcomer. If she hadn't held a firm grip on Lucy's shoulders, the princess would have probably taken a few steps back in fear… The new guy was huge and quite scary in her standards. Metal piercings everywhere, eyes unnaturally red, long messy black hair, and muscles strong enough to crush a commoner's neck…

Gajeel felt Lucy's uneasiness. He smirked devilishly and closed distance between them, towering her and Natsu.

"You scared little princess?"

Lucy gulped but then lifted her chin, giving him her typical proud face. "Why would I be afraid of Natsu's friends? You won't hurt me, you clearly just want to intimidate me, and-and-and it's not working."

Natsu and Mavis burst out in laughter while Lucy became all red in embarrassment.

"You're too cute." Natsu kissed her cheek before letting her shoulders go. She joined Mavis who went back into a little cabin where she lived sometimes, to pick up some food and drinks.

"Gihi, I like her." Gajeel patted her head. "Where d'ya come from, princess?"

"Far Far Away…"

"Darn, how many princesses are there in this country?! I had to guard a very whiny princess for five years. Juvia, ya heard of her?"

"Of course!" Lucy grinned. "So you're the famous iron dragon Prince Gray defeated?"

"…defeated?!" Gajeel looked shocked. "That's what the damn stripper said?!"

"Still can't admit you lost?" Natsu reappeared with bottles filled with a suspicious liquid.

"I NEVER lose!" Gajeel roared. "We made a deal!"

"Of course you did. Lucy, if you don't like rhum, we've got- AAAH" Natsu didn't have time to finish her question. Gajeel had already jumped on her, starting a fist fight. Lucy widened her eyes and grabbed a bottle, ready to defend her friend, but Mavis stopped her, a peaceful smile on her lips.

"You're gonna regret to be born METAL HEAD!"

Lucy stood there, dumbfounded, as she watched the two of them ferociously fighting like…grown up kids?!

"Oh man, you didn't wait for me to start a brawl?!" a blond hair man appeared out of nowhere, and joined the other dragons.

"Lucy, this is Sting, another half dragon." Mavis introduced him for her, even if Sting hadn't even seen her.

"…are they always like this?" Lucy asked in awe.

"Yes… Thankfully, Erza is not here. It would have been worse." Mavis sat on the grass, and opened a basket full of fresh fruits – pretty standard in a fairy tale.

"Erza…as in Erza Titania, the queen of fairies?"

"Aye sir!"

Lucy almost choked on her cherry when she realized who had just talked…the lazy blue cat who just came out of the bushes, a fish in its paws…had talked. She wasn't dreaming!

"I guess Natsu forgot to tell you Happy can talk in the magical area of Fiore?" Mavis looked amused by Lucy's bewilderment.

"I'm so happy I can finally talk!" the cat grinned. It grinned. Like the cheshire cat, in more creepy. "You're nice Lucy, but I had to stay mute for five months because of you."

"Nobody asked you to stay with me in the tower!" Lucy pouted. "Are there any other surprise I should be aware of?"

"Yes." happy looked at her very seriously. "You're weird."

Lucy was about to argue with the cat, when a loud explosion came from the group of dragons, sending her and Happy against a tree. They had all used their magic in the same time.

"…you'd better stop right now, or I magically send you on a moving carriage this instant!" Mavis hissed. Her body emitted a powerful magic aura, threatening to destroy everything around the fairy. Yet the dragons didn't seem scared of that…they looked more terrified at the idea to be on a carriage.

Thus Lucy learnt that day that Natsu and her fellow half dragons had one terrible weakness… motion sickness, or what Natsu liked to call "a high intolerance for _unnatural_ means of transportation". That was…quite uncommon to say the least.

"So are you the fairy who saved Natsu when she was little?" Lucy asked as she helped Mavis to clean the mess the dragons had made.

"Ah no, it was Erza. I only met Natsu a few years ago, when her brother Zeref introduced us."

"Oh, so are you his fairy godmother, or are you helping him in his quest somehow?"

Lucy understood right away she shouldn't have asked. Mavis suddenly looked embarrassed, and Natsu loudly huffed from the tree she had perched on. She could hear everything even from such a distance.

"Actually, I'm Zeref's fiancée…"

Lucy's jaw dropped. Horrified, she realized she had made the poor fairy very ill-at-ease. Fairies didn't marry princes. That wasn't conventional at all. They weren't the heroes, they were the helpers. The rare fairy tales where magical creatures like fairies were involved romantically with humans never ended well. That's why it wasn't well looked upon at all…

"I-I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I'm sorry Mavis…" Lucy fidgeted her fingers.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it." Mavis smiled.

"I didn't know… If _somebody_ had the kindness to inform me before…" Lucy grumbled to herself, but she raised her eyes to meet Natsu's and send her daggers.

"Oh so now it's my fault?" Natsu threw her an apple, only missing the princess because she leapt on the side.

"Maybe I'm clumsy as you always say, but you are an airhead."

Natsu pouted, but didn't try to bicker, as she heard Sting calling her from the sky. Gajeel and him were in their dragon form, starting a competition to see who could shoot fire the furthest.

Natsu joined them joyfully, under Lucy's soft gaze. She loved the childish cheerfullness she could show sometimes.

Mavis observed Lucy attentively, a discreet smile tucking the corner of her mouth.

"So Lucy…you like Natsu?"

"Huh?" Lucy stared at Mavis, eyes widened. "What do you mean I like her I mean yes of course I like her she's my friend and roommate she did so much for me and she's so awesome it's impossible not to like her but I don't see why you're asking me this and-"

"Hey, relax, I didn't mean it in any other way!" Mavis laughed at Lucy's embarrassed face. The princess cleared her throat and changed the subject.

"When are you going to marry Prince Zeref?"

"Next year, if everything goes according to plan."

"What could go wrong?"

"…the ministers and people of the kingdom could protest. If I marry Zeref, I will be their queen someday… We've been delaying the wedding announcement for years, so that the popular opinion would get used to it…to me."

Lucy felt sad for the fairy. She must have gone through a lot of complications in order to get engaged with a human…

"What about your fairy tribe? Are they supporting you and Prince Zeref?"

"Yes, they took it more pleasently, even if they warned me I would never really be accepted as…a princess. For the humans, I'll be the fairy who stole another princess's fairy tale, a mystical creature who decided to break the rules...and a symbol of bad luck." she sighed. "Anyway, let's talk about something else, we're supposed to have fun today!"

Lucy nodded, respecting her wish to forget this subject. However, it couldn't leave her mind in peace.

Before hearing Mavis's story, if someone had asked her what she thought of a marriage between a prince and a fairy, on instinct she would have called it a bad idea. It was part of the things that shouldn't happen.

She remembered an old tale she read in secret when she was a child, talking about a fairy turning half snake every Saturday… Fairy Melusine… Her only way to get rid of her condition was to marry a prince, without him knowing about her other form. She persuaded a prince to get engaged to her, but had to make him promise never to look at her on Saturdays… The prince, getting suspicious and jealous, decided to spy on her, and discovered the terrible truth. His bride was a _monster_. As soon as Fairy Melusine saw him, she left in a desperate cry, for she would remain a half snake for ever…

When little Lucy had finished the tale, she had felt sad for Melusine, but her mother had scolded her, telling her that this tale was there to make them remember everyone should keep their role. Princes marry princesses, and fairies are here to help them fight monsters…

Lucy hadn't really understood at the time. Fairy Melusine was half snake, but she wasn't mean…she wasn't a real monster…

"Hey Natsu…" Lucy asked her friend when they were back in the tower. "What did your parents say when Zeref told them he would marry a fairy?"

"I knew you'd ask…" she smiled. "They were glad for him. Mavis is a wonderful person, and she makes him happy. That's all that matters."

"It never crossed your parents' mind that she could bring them bad luck?"

"No. They've had a half dragon daughter for 24 years, and their kingdom is still prosperous. My parents aren't the kind to take seriously old superstitions…even if we're in a fairy tale world."

Lucy stayed silent. She thought of all the crushed happy endings that happened because people couldn't accept a different story than the ones they always heard of. All the fairy tales that could have turned good, if people were more tolerant. All the fairy tales ending badly were involving monsters or other unexplained creatures trying to make themselves a place in the human world…

Lucy now knew that half dragons and fairies were far more kind and more honest than all the humans she met. They deserved a happy ending. But who would write their tale?

"I have an idea."

Natsu looked up at Lucy. She frowned in fear as she saw a glint of excitement in her eyes, like the time she thought growing giant carnivor plants was an excellent idea to get rid of mosquitoes…

"I'm going to write their fairy tales."

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"Mavis. Gajeel and Sting…and you!" Lucy grinned at her, her face blooming with joy. "I'm going to write your stories, and even more stories. I'm going to change humans idea about what they call monsters or mystical creatures!"

"Uhm…" Natsu didn't know what to respond. Lucy didn't give her the time to answer more anyway.

"I mean, non-strictly-human-people are either trouble, either tools for our quests! And if you try to blend in our world like Mavis, you get rejected and called freaks! That's unfair! I'm going to change that, oh my god it's such a brilliant idea!"

Natsu watched in awe the princess jump everywhere in the room, barely understanding what she was saying.

"Lucy, Lucy, hold on a minute!" Natsu grasped her shoulders, obliging her to calm down. "It's very nice of you to suggest that, I'm sure the guys will appreciate…but it's not an easy task you're planning to achieve here…"

"I know that. It will take time, and they'll have to accept first to read a fairy tale written by a woman." Lucy pouted.

"Yeah, there's that problem too. Changing people's mentality is extremely hard and a long process, sometimes even a lifetime isn't enough… I don't want to crush your dream… I just want to make you realize that…you could end up hurt by the process…"

Lucy saw in Natsu's eyes that she was genuinely concerned. She hugged her, feeling a rush of affection in her chest.

"If it means in a century a little dragon princess will be able to live her life the way she wants and still be accepted as she is by her people, I think it's worth it."

Natsu's heart skipped a huge beat. She hugged Lucy back, diving her face in the blonde hair.

"I think it's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

Lucy smiled, hugging her tighter. She let herself embrace the warm feelings she felt for Natsu, knowing it was way stronger than a basic friendship.

She felt rejoiced at the idea that she found a quest for herself. A quest that Natsu could help her achieve, since she knew the magical realm so well. But she wondered for a second…if marrying the prince that would rescue her soon wouldn't be the obstacle of her fairy tale…

* * *

 **A/N : I'll update next sunday as always!**

 **Lyrics : I Have A Dream, ABBA**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hello! here's chapter 4, with plenty of things happening here hehe... I changed the cover of the story! As you can see, this is my princess in pants, drawn by smaliorsha, commissioned by xternel for me. Thank you again both of you! :D**

 **And thanks of course to all the people who read, followed, faved, and reviewed this story!**

* * *

 **The Princess in Pants**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Secrets I have held in my heart_

 _Are harder to hide than I thought_

 _Maybe I just wanna be yours_

* * *

"Pssst. Natsu!"

The princess-in-pants grumbled in her sleep.

"Please wake up!"

An annoying whisper tickled her ear.

"Wake up or I'll finish your last painting for you!"

Natsu jumped off the bed. She blinked and rubbed her sleepy face to analyze the cause of her nap disturbance, then gaped at the sight of Lucy, her back awkwardly pined against the wall, peeking through the half closed window…

"What are you doing weirdo?"

"Shhhh!" Lucy frowned at her. "There's Prince Dan Straight out there…"

A bowl of icy water seemed to have fallen on Natsu's head. She knew that day would come…except she wasn't ready to see Lucy go.

"Why don't you go dress properly for him… I'll go play dungeons and dragons with him." she averted her gaze from the princess, not wanting to let her mood show off.

"Are you nuts?!" Surprised, Natsu stared at Lucy, who sent her an incredulous stare. "There is NO WAY I'm marrying this stupid pervert who falls in love with every woman crossing his way!"

Natsu blinked for two seconds, then cracked a bright grin when she realized this was not the day for their goodbyes.

"What's your plan then, clumsy princess?"

"…pretend we're not here."

"What if he climbs the tower?"

"Then I count on you to punch him in the face!"

Natsu couldn't help laughing at Lucy's serious tone. She peeked discretely through the window. There was indeed a very odd looking knight down there, staring at the tower like it was a particularly difficult maths exercise to solve.

He had an imposing figure, especially in his huge armor that was too large for him. A very long and sharp spear in his right hand made his body bend a bit on the right. In his left hand, he held a round shield that could be useful if he held it properly. All this gave him an amusing clumsy appearance, like he didn't know what to do with all his muscles and weapons. And yet, Natsu's fighter instincts knew he was stronger and more agile than he looked like.

"You said he's weak to women right?" Natsu asked to Lucy, who shushed her with a finger on her mouth.

"Yes," she whispered. "You just need to be a female to make him go crazy…"

"Wow, you despise him…" Natsu snickered at Lucy's disdainful face. "Alright, I'll take care of him, it will be fun."

Before Lucy got the time to wonder how she would get rid of the unwanted prince, Natsu opened the remaining shutter, and sat on the windowsill, a leg swinging in the air.

"Hi there!" she took her most melodious tone. "What's a nice looking fellow like you doing so deep in the forest?"

Lucy gasped, too shocked to stop her.

"Hello milady!" Prince Dan looked up at the pretty girl of the tower. She didn't look like a princess, but she had a charm he couldn't ignore… "I'm looking for Princess Lucy Heartfilia, from the High-Garden Estate of Far Far Away! Have you seen her by any chance?"

Lucy huffed, rolling her eyes at such stupidity. Revealing his quest to the first stranger who crossed his way…pfff, what a clever prince her father sent her.

"Ain't no princess here, milord. I think you took the wrong path." Natsu casually lied, giving him a charming smile.

"Oh really! That's unfortunate! What about you then, are you a damsel in distress?"

Natsu bit her lips to avoid laughing, unlike Lucy who didn't hide her snicker.

"Ah dear Prince, you have no idea how terrible my sorrow is!" Natsu put dramatically her hand on her chest. "I am…the Lady of the Tower, prisoner of a terrible dragon who decided to eat me when I reach my twentieth birthday!"

"You're not nineteen, you liar!" Lucy whispered.

"Fear not, milady!" Dan bravely held his spear up, aiming the tower. "For I will defeat the evil creature that holds you…but first let me help you down…"

Before Natsu could react, Dan Straight had thrown his spear towards the tower. A magical wave was released from it when it touched the granit, and a loud rumble could be heard from the tower itself that was violenty trembling… Lucy shrieked inside.

Natsu tried to stand up and realized they were far closer from the ground than a few seconds ago… The tower was shrinking.

"Lucy!" Natsu jumped inside the room, grasped the princess's wrist and led her outside as fast as she could. Their fall was short, Natsu didn't need to turn to her dragon form. She landed gracefully in front of Dan, put Lucy to her feet, then walked straight to the confused prince, fire blazing in her eyes.

"Are you crazy?!" Natsu punched his nose, then kicked his stomach, sending him crash against a tree. "You could have killed us! This spear is extremely powerful and dangerous you nuthead!"

"Ow! You hit me, you demon!" Dan whined as he held his bloody nose.

"Oh my god, the tower is so small even dwarves wouldn't be able to get inside…" Lucy stated in awe.

"…who gave you that spear, you dumbass? Answer!" Natsu yanked Dan's hair as he whined…pathetically.

"Leave me alone! It's my fairy godmother who gave it to me on my father's command!"

"…and how many creatures did you shrink with that?"

Lucy carefully picked up the magical object while Natsu pursued her questioning. She examined it, fascinated by the power she could feel under her palms. There had to be a reverse option somehow…

"Hey Dan, can you turn the tower tall again?"

"Princess Lucy!" Dan escaped Natsu's grasp and threw himself at Lucy's feet, like he had just realized she was here. "I've been searching for you for months! Your father will be so pleased when we come back together!"

"…we'll talk about that later." Lucy brushed it off. "Can you cancel your magic please?"

"Anything you want milady!"

Natsu grumbled as she watched the silly prince take control of his spear again. If it was only up to her, she would send him blasting off in the sky.

"And I want you to unshrink all the people you shrunk on your way here." Lucy demanded.

"But milady, I didn't shrink any _people_!" he answered when he finished his work on the tower. It was now as tall as before.

"You used your spear though, am I right?" Lucy said as she glanced quickly at Natsu. The dragon princess was staring at the prince with murderous eyes. He'd better be careful with what he answered.

"Yes…" he answered. "On a few trees, some nymphs who called me idiot and a giant named Makarov."

"You fucking little shit!"

Lucy tried to hold Natsu back before she punched Dan again.

"You better turn them back to normal…"

Smoke came out of her mouth and nostrils. Her eyes turned animalistic.

"Or I promise I'll burn you to ashes…"

Lucy felt her body grow and sharpen under her arms. She had to let go before Natsu's scales hurt her.

"EEEEEE, it's a _dragon_!" Dan shrieked. He held his spear up, ready to throw it at Natsu, but Lucy grasped his arm.

"Don't even think about it! Just go away and undo your magic!"

"But there's a dragon here! I'm supposed to defeat it!"

"No you're not, she's my friend, she won't hurt you if I ask her not to, and you will listen to what I say." she lifted her chin to give more power to her words. Dan didn't seem to understand anything. As for Natsu, she was trying her best to hold her fire in fear of burning Lucy.

"I can unshrink all these beasts if you want, milady, but I need to take you with me! Our fathers are expecting us!"

"I'm sorry…you'll have to go home alone. I'm not leaving this tower. Ever."

Natsu stopped growling at these words. She looked at Lucy with her big dark eyes, her dragon heart tumbling against her ribs.

Lucy was surprised at her own words, but she knew they were honest. It was what she wanted.

"You want to…stay captive?!" Prince Dan looked at her like she was insane.

"You heard her, now leave before I roast you like a chicken."

Dan stared at the dragon, then at Lucy. This rescuing was not like he had planned at all. He felt humiliated. There was only one thing to do. Complain to his father and King Jude.

"Your father won't be happy Princess Lucy!" he yelled as he left, running into the forest.

"If you don't turn Makarov and the others back to normal, I'm going to find you and burn your whole castle, you hear me wimp?"

Lucy watched Natsu flying threateningly above the shrieking man until they were both out of sight.

The princess sat down in the grass, suddenly feeling exhausted and anxious. She stayed in that position for a while, looking at some birds bathing in the lake. Happy suddenly jumped on her shoulder. He was back from fishing.

"So…" Lucy took him in her arms, stroking his blue fur. "…it's official. I'm staying with you guys."

She smiled softly, but a shadow clouded her happiness. A shadow shaped like her father's face.

Happy meowled. He couldn't talk in this area. But he had sensed her sorrow.

" _He's_ not going to leave me alone, is he…" Lucy sighed. She stood up and headed to the tower. She needed a bath to think all this through.

* * *

Lucy let her dizzy thoughts sink in her mind as the bath cooled down minutes after minutes. After an hour, Natsu still wasn't back. She was certain the dragon was making sure Dan kept his promise and undid his shrinking magic.

Meanwhile, it gave Lucy some time to analyze her feelings and her new decision. She deliberately abandoned her princess life with that earlier statement. Was it really what she wanted? Was she ready for it?

It had been almost six months since she left her castle and met Natsu. She still wasn't tired or bored. She loved her life with the dragon princess even more every day. She even found a quest for herself… It didn't involve marrying a prince at all, and she liked it that way.

If she wanted to write untold fairy tales, she had to stay with Natsu, travel around the world, meet new people and hear their story… It was the beginning of an exciting adventure.

There was no doubt, she wanted this. She couldn't imagine herself going back to Far Far Away and spending the rest of her days in an empty castle doing embroidery. Not after everything she lived with Natsu.

Natsu… How could she leave her alone anyway? That was not even questionable. Lucy would stay with her. She knew that was what Natsu wanted, even if she didn't say it out loud.

Lucy sighed and stood up in the tub. She wished her father would let her live here… But Prince Dan would soon report his desastrous quest to the kingdom. Everyone would know about Lucy's rebellion. Nevermind her father's wrath, she would stand up to him. It was her decision.

"Hey."

Lucy turned around. Natsu was sitting on the windowsill.

"Your prince finally gave my friends their normal appearance." she said as she averted her gaze from Lucy's body. For once Lucy wasn't the shy one about nudity.

"He's not my prince." Lucy got out of the tub and wrapped a short towel around her.

"I'm glad you refused him. You deserve better."

"Like who?" Lucy walked towards her slowly. Natsu was still looking anywhere else but at her.

"I don't know, a nice prince who likes to read and will respect you." she realized Lucy was getting closer and blushed. She wiggled on the granit ledge, trying to think of something else than holding the princess in her arms. "Nice excuse you used by the way. Saying you would stay there for ever… That for sure will attract new princes."

Lucy stopped. She thought it was an excuse? A pinch of fear tickled her stomach. Maybe she wanted her to go away eventually…

"I…" Lucy started but her throat wouldn't let her talk. She took a few steps towards Natsu. "I'm sorry for all the trouble Dan gave you and your friends."

She wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck. She felt her body tense but then relax. She hugged her back.

"It's alright, we're used to it." Natsu whispered as she nuzzled Lucy's neck.

Lucy couldn't believe Natsu wanted her gone. It couldn't be. Not with that attitude. But she didn't dare to tell her it wasn't an excuse at all… What if Natsu rejected her?

No, Lucy had to find it out another way.

* * *

A few days passed since the Dan Straight incident. Lucy hadn't found a way to know how Natsu felt about her, and it started to annoy her… It was like Natsu was avoiding the prince subject or Lucy's departure with a great obstinacy. Lucy couldn't investigate at all.

Therefore, the Heartfilia princess decided to talk about it with someone who knew her better.

"You want to stay with her…forever?" Mavis asked, not hiding her surprise. "But why? I thought you only cared about your prince! That's what Natsu told us at least."

"That was before I realized I don't want this life. I want to go on adventures with Natsu, like we've done since we met, and write fairy tales! And yet…I'm scared she won't want this…"

Mavis hesitated before answering. The princess looked devastated at the idea that Natsu would ask her to leave with a prince.

"…what you need to understand," Mavis started. "is that Natsu-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence. A dragon appeared in the sky, flying at high speed towards them.

"Look who we found guys!" Natsu yelled from the sky.

A second later, she landed on the grass in her human form, holding a girl in her arms and Happy on her head.

"You had better landings Natsu!" the girl cackled. "Mavis! So good to see you!"

The fairy grinned as she threw herself in the newcomer's arms. She was a gorgeous brunette, only wearing a bathing suit – this sort of water-bra Natsu had - and pants. She looked at Lucy.

"You must be Natsu's princess, am I right?"

"Lucy, this is Cana, an old friend." Natsu introduced them. Lucy noticed she looked very happy to see her…almost too happy for her taste.

"It was true then, you are a real beauty…" Cana shook her hand, sending Lucy a teasing gaze that made her blush. She was the kind of person who had a stunning charm and knew how to use it… It was almost supernatural how her plump lips and voluptuous curves appealed to the eye… Lucy wanted to touch them and feel them under her palms, then maybe brush her lips on her skin to see if it was as soft as it looked…

"Pssst Lucy!" Happy jumped on the princess's shoulder. "Don't stare too much, or you'll end up kissing her. She's a succubus!"

Cana burst out in laughter and grabbed the grinning cat. "Damn I missed ya, you nosy loud cat!"

"Where've you been Cana?"

"I was attacked by a stupid prince who turned me smaller than a mouse for two months!"

While the three of them chatted, Lucy tried to remember what a succubus was…she was sure she had read about it in the forbidden aisle of her mother's library once… They were ancient creatures, almost extinct, whose magic was related to…

Lucy blushed. Now the fascination she just had for Cana made sense. Seduction magic, and feeding off sex. No wonder why it was forbidden to talk about them in Lucy's stuck up country. A succubus was the embodiment of sin…

Another injustice once again, because at the end of the afternoon, Lucy couldn't deny that Cana was one of the funniest person she ever met. Lucy even forgot what she wanted to ask Mavis at first. Cana spent the day talking about her adventures in the talking-mouse realm these last two months, and how they wanted to eat her at first.

There was absolutely no reason to hate Cana…except maybe for one little thing.

"Hey Mavis…" Lucy whispered carefully in the fairy's ear, scared that Natsu would hear them. "…is there…anything between Cana and Natsu?"

Mavis smiled. She knew Lucy would eventually ask her. She saw the blonde staring ardently at the two girls swimming joyfully in the lake, touching each other…so close to each other.

"They used to date." she answered on an equal tone.

"Date?"

"Yes, that's what we – in the magical realm – call…um, courting. But with more…things involved."

"Like what?"

"Well…" Mavis looked embarrassed and ready to laugh at the same time. "They can do things like a married couple, without being married. And if they decide to split up, it's easy, no paper, no obligations."

"So it's like being engaged?"

"With sex…and there's not necessarily a marriage…and they can break up. But basically yes."

"You guys are weird…"

Lucy laughed, but she felt something break in her heart at the idea of Cana and Natsu 'dating'. Kissing, cuddling, having _intercourse_ … She pursed her lips and averted her gaze from the girls.

"When did they _date_?"

"A few years ago. They stayed together for almost one year."

"I see."

Lucy knew she was expressive. Very expressive. But she didn't care. She was pissed and she showed it.

"Do you want to swim?"

Mavis looked at her with a teasing smile. "Sure. But you don't have a bathing suit do you?"

"No, Natsu lent me one, but I forgot it in the tower."

"Allow me." Mavis snapped her fingers. Immediately, both girls were in these very weird suits that Lucy hated at first, because they showed a lot of skin. But today, she was particularly glad they were that revealing.

Natsu watched her from afar, and Lucy couldn't help smirking a little. She was not a succubus, but she knew she looked good.

Mavis and Lucy joined them, swimming slowly, because Lucy wasn't very confident with her swimming skills yet – Natsu had taught her only a few months ago after all. When they finally reached their friends, Lucy tried to touch the ground with her foot, but realized a bit too late it was too deep for her.

Her head dived in the water. She coughed and clapped the water in panic. Natsu wrapped her arms around her waist and raised the princess a bit.

"You're alright, clumsy Lucy?" she grinned.

"I'm perfectly fine…" she answered proudly. Her red wet face sent the opposite message though. Natsu laughed and kissed her cheek.

Lucy realized at this instant how close Natsu and her were. She observed Natsu's face. Her teasing black eyes she loved so much, her bright grin, her little dimples at the corners of her mouth…

She felt the desire to hold her, caress her, and kiss her. Her eyes fell on Natsu's lips. They were so close, so attractive…

Lucy slowly leaned her face. She felt Natsu freeze. Her dark eyes staring at her. She was sure her heart had stopped beating.

"Let's swim over there, it's less deep." Cana suggested. It broke Lucy and Natsu's daze. The dragon princess let go of Lucy, loudly breathing out.

"Come on." she tugged Lucy's wrist.

What had just happened?

* * *

Later that night, Lucy caught herself thinking of what Mavis told her, instead of sleeping. Natsu _dated_ Cana. They used to be…together like a husband and wife are.

Six months ago, if she had learned about that, she would have been absolutely shocked. Two girls, having intercourse?! That wasn't meant to be. What could two girls even do in bed? They couldn't make a child! …and all this outside of marriage! Not that two women could get married in Far Far Away anyway…

But now that she knew she had…unconventional feelings for Natsu, it only made her jealous and envious of Cana, and utterly confused.

When she thought of staying with Natsu a few days ago, she didn't really think of what could happen between them. She was only busy figuring out if Natsu wanted her gone or not.

Now that Lucy was aware they could… _date_ , everything was different… How would it be to be with her? They already slept in the same bed, shared everything, cuddled… only the more physical part missed in Mavis' standards, she guessed. Lucy knew she wanted to kiss Natsu, since the swimming incident. The _coitus_ – as her cousin Max said – was still blurry in her mind, but she had time to think about it. So what could go wrong?

'It's new and scary…and she could still reject me.' Lucy answered for herself. But deep down, she couldn't help thinking that Natsu could want it…

"Still up?"

Lucy jolted under the blankets. She looked into the open wide black eyes next to her, blazing under the reflection of the fire light.

"What's on your mind?"

"…Cana is nice." Lucy looked up to the ceiling. She could feel Natsu staring at her.

"I'm glad you like her. She's a good friend."

"I heard you used to be more than friends."

"…yeah, we…we had some fun together."

"What kind of fun?" Lucy sounded harsher than she intended.

"The kind of fun you'll have with your prince after you get married." Natsu answered as harshly.

"That's too vague. But if you mean intercourse, I was never really told what would happen in the bedroom."

"Seriously?" Natsu raised her brows. "You never had the sex talk?"

"No. No need to talk about it before I'm engaged, according to my mother."

"Wow. The way you live in Far Far Away is consternating. Do you at least know your prince is going to put his dragon in your cave?"

"What?!"

Natsu burst out in laughter.

"Stop laughing!" Lucy hit her with her pillow. "I'm not ignorant, I know _that_ , but your stupid metaphore surprised me!"

Natsu wouldn't stop laughing, so Lucy straddled her to hit her better with the pillow.

"Will. You. Stop. Mocking. Me?!"

"Oh my, you'll never cease to surprise me…" Natsu wiped a tear off her eye, then looked up at Lucy. "So you never really learned what to do once you're in the bedroom?"

"No… Or actually, just letting the prince lead me."

Natsu snorted and rolled her eyes. "So archaic. But if that's what you want…"

"I never said that's what I want! I just take what I learn! If there are books about it, I never found them…"

"No kidding. They must have been burnt down."

"Too bad. I'm sure that would serve well…" Lucy sighed.

"Maybe you can write one someday." Natsu snickered at Lucy's instinctive shocked look.

"l'd need to know how it happens first. I just know that…when the man…does his thing, it hurts, but then it feels good."

"Only if you're turned on."

"How do I get turned on?"

"…you've never felt attracted to someone before?" Natsu raised a brow. Such innocence couldn't be made up…

"I was in love with the son of a lord once."

"Alright, but did you want to touch him, kiss him on the mouth and everywhere on his skin, and rub yourself against him?"

Just imagining this elicited a deep blush on Lucy's cheeks. She hadn't felt that with the lord's son…but she had felt that with Natsu…several times. Suddenly Lucy was aware of their current position. She was sitting on Natsu's belly, and had a great view of her body from here…

She felt her heart pace quicken a bit as she contemplated her roommate's curves, appealing to her, telling her to touch and squeeze. A light pulse that wasn't foreign to her throbbed between her legs, at the intimate part that was almost directly in contact with Natsu's skin. She wondered how it would feel if she moved her pelvis on her…and instinctively guessed it would feel good. Her eyes then fell on Natsu's lips, that she almost kissed earlier that day…

Turned on…

Finally she met Natsu's gaze. The dragon princess had been staring at her the whole time Lucy checked her out. She knew how Lucy felt when she looked at her body… Lucy was sure of it.

The princess trembled as she slowly leaned on Natsu, for the second time today.

At this moment Natsu raised herself, grabbed Lucy's head with both hands, and planted her lips on her cheek, before hugging her.

Lucy hugged her back, feeling her heart shatter in pieces. That was the clearest sign she could have had. Natsu didn't want her.

A tear rolled on Lucy's cheek, where Natsu's kiss still lingered. How could she ever think there was something…

* * *

 **A/N : aaaah did I break your heart? Sorry, not sorry :p**

 **This story has 7 chapters (and not 5 like I said in the beginning), I'm soon done writing this story... :'( I'm so sad! I'll miss this universe a lot.**

 **Lyrics : I wanna be yours - Arctic Monkeys**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Hello hello! Here's your weekly update! I loooved to write this chapter, I hope you'll have fun reading it too! So at the time you read this lines, I'll be in vacations, with no internet on my laptop haha, but fear not! A friend will update every week for me ;) good thing I finished the story one day before leaving, I thought I wouldn't make it!**

 **F/N (Friend's Note) : I tried to make the update happen earlier for you Paul.**

 **Thank you to all the lovelies who read my story, follow, fave and review :D**

* * *

 **The Princess in Pants**

 **Chapter 5**

 _You were everything, everything that I wanted_

 _We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it_

 _And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

 _All this time you were pretending_

 _So much for my happy ending_

* * *

…awkward. That was the best word to describe the situation after that night. Lucy pretended to sleep when Natsu woke up, and the dragon princess, who understood her game, left the tower for the whole morning to let Lucy get a hold of herself.

When she came back, Lucy was smiling a bit too brightly, but at least she could pretend nothing happened. Pretend wasn't enough though. A wall had raised itself between them, now separating the girls who had become so close in six months.

As the days passed, Natsu avoided Lucy more and more. No more cuddles, no more adventures. Lucy felt like it would never be like before, and started to wonder if it wasn't a better idea to accept the next prince that would propose and go home with him. However she couldn't accept it. She knew now that she loved Natsu, and even if she rejected her, Lucy would miss her and her frienship for a long time…

A week after that night, Mavis came to visit Lucy. It was the first time they met in the tower. Natsu was gone wandering god knows where. Lucy saw in the fairy's eyes that she understood something was wrong. The princess cried her eyes out in her arms, stuttering her sorrow.

"I j-just…don't know w-what to do…" Lucy sniffed. "I-I don't want to leave her…but it hurts to stay with s-someone who d-doesn't love you…and avoids you…and-and it's like we're back in the old d-days when we couldn't get along…"

Lucy cried again in Mavis's robe.

"Lucy…remember last time you told me you were scared Natsu wouldn't want you to stay with her? I didn't get the chance to give you my advice."

Lucy looked at her hopefully.

"Don't get your hopes too high…but what you need to understand, is that Natsu is, and always was, a loner. She got hurt in her life, a lot, and not only in her own kingdom. Everything isn't perfect in the magical realm, and since Natsu comes originally from the human world…"

Mavis sighed. "What I mean is…she's probably as scared as you are. I don't know if she loves you, but she cares deeply about you, this I'm sure of it, Sting and Gajeel are sure as well, and even Cana, who knows her better than I do, noticed how Natsu talks about you when you're not here…"

A powerful wave of hope ran through Lucy's veins during Mavis's speech. Yet her smile fell quickly when she recalled the hard truth.

"However…she rejected me. If she cares about me, then she doesn't want to love me."

"Well…knowing her, maybe she thinks you'd be better with a prince, living your life in a castle, safe from all the trouble her life gets."

"No, she knows I don't care about that, we already lived so many things together!" Lucy protested. "All right, it wasn't as reckless as I make it sound…but I'm ready for this life! I want to know the rest of the world, and write what I see, so that people change the way they see things… Like Natsu did with me!"

Mavis was astouned by this honest confession. This princess had more in the heart than she thought.

"Well if she knows that…maybe she's scared that someday you'll leave her for a prince. Maybe she doesn't want to get more attached to you than she already is."

"But it doesn't make sense, I already said I would stay there for ever! I told Prince Dan, so even my country will know about it!"

Mavis frowned thoughtfully. "Prince Dan came home to tell everyone, including your father, that you intend to stay with your dragon?"

"Yes! My father won't be happy about it…he'll probably disown me, but it's my decision." she lifted her chin proudly.

"And you think he'll let you live in peace with your decision?" Mavis asked doubtfully. Lucy didn't know what to answer. Once again she hadn't tried to look further. What if her dad sent soldiers to fetch her…

"We could run away, Natsu and I… She told me several times she didn't care so much about this tower. If we run away, my father won't find us ever. I can even pretend to be dead! I'll miss my mother though…but maybe she can keep the secret…"

Mavis shook her head. Something was missing. Natsu must have already thought about the possibility of running away…

Suddenly she heard in her head somebody calling her. The advantage of being a fairy… Just say her name, she will come.

"Lucy I must go. Try to talk to Natsu about this. Maybe not about your feelings, since she looks indecisive, but at least talk about you staying with her as a friend, because I'm sure she would miss you if you left."

With this, Mavis vanished in a pop sound, leaving Lucy thinking of a strategy to make Natsu speak. One good thing with the Heartfilia princess was that she didn't lose her courage for a long time. She already felt like she could win this battle. The bad point was that it was a family trait, so she could be sure King Jude would try to win his own battle when the time comes…

* * *

Two days passed. Lucy didn't manage to make Natsu seriously talk. She only said she was happy when Lucy was here, and there was no use to think about her departure until a prince actually came…

Lucy was irritated, and sad, because she had received a letter from her mother the day before, indicating her concern towards her and mostly…her father's wrath. As expected, he hadn't taken her rebellion well at all, and demanded her through this letter to accept the next prince they'd persuade to rescue her.

Queen Layla assured her it wouldn't be a hard task this time, because her refusal only made her more attractive to the princes and lords. Lucy had rolled her eyes at that part of the letter. In any case, Lucy didn't really know what she could do, unless refusing the next princes again and again until…until what?

"That's odd… I received a letter from my dad."

Lucy stopped scratching her notebook to look at Natsu, who was frowning as she read the said letter.

"He wants to meet us in secret…tomorrow in Storybrooke."

"It's in Far Far Away!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise. "Well, it's actually at the border. I rested there on my way to the tower."

"What is he even doing there?"

"And why in secret?"

"That's because if I'm here, we can't be seen together. Remember, I don't exist." Natsu grimaced. Lucy often thought it had to be hard to be like an illegitimate child. Sure her parents hid her for her own good…but she guessed she would have liked them to recognize her and stand up to the world for her, if she was in Natsu's place.

"Anyway, you know what it means?" she smiled devilishly… "Suit up!"

Lucy grumbled against this injustice. She would have to wear again all these clothes to make sure she doesn't catch a cold in the sky… Natsu laughed at her and pinched her cheeks, and it suddenly looked like nothing happened a week ago.

The next day, the two girls left their home early, because even if the trip was short for a dragon, they couldn't land in a human city like it was a common thing. The inhabitants would probably try to hurt the _beast_. Besides, there were towers held by soldiers to protect the city, and from up there, a dragon could be seen from afar.

Therefore Natsu stopped her flight midway, hid Lucy's excess of clothes in a tree she marked with her claw, and the girls continued on foot. They passed peasant's carriages several times, but Natsu refused to use these horrible things. They walked for three hours, chatting about everything except what troubled their minds…

When they finally reached Storybrooke, Lucy marvelled at the sight of the busy city, buzzing like a beehive. She had forgotten what a city looked like. She also loved to wander in the streets without being pointed at. As a matter of fact, Natsu had given her commoners clothes – with a cheap dress, a cheap corset, and a seamstress bonnet – to blend in the crowd easily. As for her, she preferred to wear pants, so she hid her long pink hair under a beret, flatten her chest, and thus pretended to be a young boy.

Lucy was exhausted after that long walk, so they didn't waste time to find the inn where King Igneel had given them _rendez-vous_.

They sat down at a table, and Natsu ordered something to drink. Before leaving, she thankfully had found money in her drawers, or that would have been difficult to survive in the city.

Lucy was about to ask Natsu if it was the right inn, because it looked really dirty, way too dirty to meet a king, but she was cut off by an incredibly smelly old man who sat down next to her, a dubious pint in his hand, hidden under a filthy sleeve.

"Hey girlie. Whacha guys doing in here? 'Tis no place for such a delicate lady."

Lucy was about to run for her life when she saw Natsu grin to the bum.

"You call that a disguise?" Natsu asked in a low tone. "I recognized you as soon as we came in."

The bum grinned back, and Lucy saw his crooked teeth… Natsu must have made a mistake, it couldn't be her father…

"At least I don't have a girl with me looking like Princess Cinderella… Damn, dear Lucy, you look way too fancy for a commoner. Look at these hands! Not a scratch on them, you could have asked Mavis to put an illusion on her…"

"She was busy with Zeref, for once I didn't want to disturb her." Natsu snickered. "So what's up?"

Lucy had to admit it now, it was indeed King Igneel Dragneel standing next to her. And it was still a shock.

"I'm here to meet your father, dear." he looked at Lucy from the corner of his black eye. She noticed he didn't use honorifics, on purpose of course. "He is not happy with your little teenager tantrum." he laughed.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry for the trouble Sire!" Lucy exclaimed, then yelped when Natsu hit her leg under the table. Right, no honorific.

"It's alright, kid, I knew I'd have to meet him one day or another. I wanted to see you both today because of this subject. Lucy…what exactly do you plan to do?"

Natsu and Lucy shared a quick glance, then both looked away. All the tension was back just because of this simple question. Igneel didn't miss the silent exchange.

"I…don't want to go home with a prince." Lucy whispered, eyes fixing her impeccable nails – too impeccable for a commoner, it was true. She could feel the Dragneels dark eyes on her. They both had the same penetrating gaze.

"You say that…with aplomb, to say the least…" Igneel rubbed his hairy chin. "May I ask why you are so certain it is what you want?"

"I have projects." she only answered, quickly glancing at Natsu again. It was true, she still held on her fairy tale project…whether Natsu wanted to be part of it or not was another question…

"And where exactly do you intend to live?"

King Igneel knew where the problem was… He was a smart man. Lucy didn't dare to tell her wish… 'Staying with your daughter that I love, who probably doesn't want me there for ever because things are awkward…'.

"In the tower." she finally said. "I realize how selfish it is from me, after all it's your tower that you generously lent me. If you can't allow it, I will search for another shelter. It wouldn't be such a problem, I have friends in Far Far Away and-"

"Hold on dear. What about you Natsu, do you want to lend your tower to Lucy for an unknown duration?"

"Sure, no problem." Natsu shrugged, looking away, like it didn't matter. Lucy wanted to slap her.

"All right, it seems on this side we have an agreement." Igneel nodded. "Now let's talk about the real problem."

Both girls stared at the bum-king in expectation.

"If…you keep sending back your princes, dear Lucy…what will happen in your opinion?"

"My father will start to be mad…and will come fetch me I guess. But I thought I could pretend I'm dead, or just run away…"

"You don't know what you're saying…" Natsu huffed, shaking her head with a disdainful face. "Pretending you're dead, seriously? You don't realize the consequences. And yet, you've been living with me for six months, you should be aware of them, at least a little bit!"

"Calm down Natsu. Lucy is just trying to find a solution. She's right though, this solution should really be used in last resort, you agree? It would terribly hurt your mother and friends, and you would spend your life hiding, which isn't an easy task."

Lucy nodded as she sent daggers to Natsu. The hostile feeling looked mutual.

"Let's say you run away from your father's soldiers, who do you think he'll blame?" Igneel asked.

"Well I don't know… Probably Natsu, it's always easy to blame the dragon…" Lucy stated. "…but if they can't find Natsu, there's no problem, right?"

"You forget one thing. Who provided the tower and the dragon?"

"…you." Lucy realized all of a sudden…everything this truth implied. King Jude could start blaming King Igneel for this quest failure…

"That's why I decided to meet him soon. We have to talk and find a peaceful compromise."

"What are you talking about, there's no peaceful compromise." Natsu spat, emptying her ale in one sip. "He knows about me, he will just blackmail you until you crack."

"What?!" Lucy gasped. "He…knows about Natsu?!"

"Of course he knows! Wake up _princess_! Why do you think my dad accepted to lend my tower and _me_ inside for your stupid quest?"

"I don't know why you're so mean to me right now, but it's clearly not my fault. How on earth could I guess that if you don't tell me?! You told me only a few people know the truth, and you bought them all so that they keep the secret!"

"That's right, but Jude had a special price..." Igneel pursued. "He didn't want money to keep the secret. He asked for a favor. Anytime he wanted. We sealed the contract magically. He was clever that day. So when the time came, he reminded me I owe him that favor, and demanded help for your quest…"

Lucy felt dizzy. And not because of the ale. Everything was falling into place now. Her father knew about Natsu. He could reveal the truth about the Dragneel family to the world…and therefore plunged their kingdom into chaos.

Because of King Jude, Natsu had been obliged to take care of her, Lucy, the stupid ignorant princess who knew nothing about life…

Because of King Jude, now that Lucy finally knew what she wanted from life, she couldn't get it. Because if she resisted her father, the Dragneel family would suffer from the consequences. Natsu would be exposed, maybe chased around, forbidden to have access to the human world.

Lucy turned very pale. Natsu was staring at her with severe eyes, and yet her heart ached to see the princess that tormented. She had hidden the truth for so long…because she didn't want to hurt Lucy, and she had been so sure that she would leave with her prince anyway.

"Are you all right, dear?" Igneel rubbed Lucy's neck. "Don't worry, we'll find a solution. I won't let Natsu's friend end up miserable."

Lucy's heart beamed at these words. Natsu had talked about her to her dad. Friend. That was good enough in the time being.

"We should go home." Natsu suggested as she stood up. She didn't want Lucy to throw up in that inn.

"Wait…there's only one solution though…right?" Lucy looked at the Dragneels' faces, tears gathering in her eyes. "I can't let my father do you harm. Either he will reveal Natsu's secret, either he will go at war against you…"

She met Natsu's sad gaze. "Is this why you rejected me?" Lucy asked in a whisper. Natsu frowned a bit, but then smiled softly.

"Let's just enjoy our days together like we've been doing so far, yeah?"

This being said, she quickly left a few coins on the table and left the inn. Igneel and Lucy stayed silent for a while, to let the princess's face regain a few colors.

"She knew since the beginning that we would never ever stay together. Why did she open up so much then? Why did she tell me her secret? Why introducing me to her friends, if she was aware it was vain?"

"I assume it's because she loves you very much, and couldn't resist." Igneel answered.

Lucy didn't know how to react to all these informations. She just wanted to crawl under the inn table and cry there forever.

She couldn't help to be mad at Natsu, for letting them become close, for letting Lucy hope she could lead her life how she wanted, for letting her fall in love with Natsu… It was an irrational anger, she knew it. She was more mad at herself, for missing all these obvious clues that had laid right under her nose…

Natsu loved her, now she was certain of it. She had just shut down those feelings, and closed herself when she realized Lucy shared them… Lucy had to resign herself… Marrying a prince like her father wanted was the only solution. The Dragneel family had too much to lose if she didn't obey.

"I'll send you a letter after my negociations with your father, right dear?"

Lucy nodded to the king without really listening.

Maybe her mother had been right all along. Dragons couldn't get happy endings. Nor could rebellious princesses.

* * *

Where was she? Lucy internally pested against the princess in pants, who blended so well with the folks of Storybrooke, she literally disappeared. As if it wasn't difficult enough to search for her, there was a big market that day in the city.

Dozens of stands with food, tissues and other contents invaded the small streets. Lucy would enjoy it if she hadn't been busy waltzing between loud people and looking for a boy with black eyes and a beret.

"Won't you buy my fish, pretty girl? Look at them, so fresh they still wriggle!"

"No, thank you!" Lucy replied with a smile to the fish seller. She then gasped when she was pushed by the crowd right against the table.

"You liar, they're not fresh at all!"

A big man yelled as he pushed people in front of the stand. He gave a powerful shoulder bump to Lucy, who lost her balance. Her right foot got stuck between the wooden legs of the fish table and the furniture stand, twisting her ankle during her fall. When she hit the ground, hands first, she understood right away something was wrong.

She cried at the pain, attracting attention around her.

"Look what you've done, you bloody stranger, you hurt the poor maiden here!" the fish seller yelled at the man, who looked confused.

"Not my fault if she was in the way!"

"Shut up, we all saw you, you bump and kick people around since you arrived!" a busty woman intervened.

Some kids tried to help Lucy with her leg that was still stuck and awkwardly twisted. Tears she tried to hold back rolled on her cheeks as she moved her leg carefully. She didn't know if the bones were broken, but it hurt so bad she knew she wouldn't be able to walk…

"Pfff, I leave ten minutes, and there you go, jumping head first in trouble." a voice she knew too well muttered in her ear.

Lucy snapped her head up, and breathed out in relief when she recognized Natsu's face. The boy looking princess was half amused, half concerned about this whole situation. Then she frowned at the sight of the people arguing with the man who hurt Lucy.

"You should leave, if you can't shop around nicely like every one else!" a grumpy merchant yelled.

"At least say sorry to the girl and give her a coin for the cause!"

Natsu huffed at the mess.

"Come on, it's barely sore, look, she's alright!" the troublemaker bent his huge body and reached out his muscular hand to touch Lucy's leg. Lucy widened her eyes in fear, already feeling the pain that would result, but Natsu locked her hand on the man's wrist.

"Don't even think about it. Apologize and leave, like people asked you to."

The little crowd was surprised to see such a frail boy resisting the big guy…and even scaring him. The man gulped, as if he saw something in the boy's eyes that awoke his demons. He stuttered an apology to the girl, and quickly walked away.

Natsu breathed out. She carefully slipped an arm beneath Lucy's knees, and wrapped her other arm around her back.

"Tell me if it hurts." she whispered to Lucy as she slowly lifted her. Lucy nodded, feeling safer now that Natsu was there.

 _"What a nice looking boy…as pretty as a girl, I'm jealous!"_

 _"This seamstress found herself a knight, how cute!"_

 _"The maiden isn't bad shaped as well!"_

Natsu and Lucy looked around them in surprise. People were loudly whispering in the crowd, gushing at the fairy tale scene happening in front of them. The brave boy saving an injured girl from a nasty man, was now carrying her bridal style… The seamstress even had her arms around his neck…

 _"It's like Princess Snow White when she was awoken by her prince!"_

 _"Don't say bullshit, the girl isn't dead because of an apple, she just has her leg broken!"_

 _"Only the kiss is missing!"_

 _"Yes they should kiss!"_

Lucy and Natsu widened their eyes in awe… What the hell was happening?!

 _KISS, KISS, KISS!_

The enthusiast people of Storybrooke were surrounding them, cheering and demanding the kiss. In this country where only nobles lived fairy tales, commoners never missed an occasion to pretend they could live one…

Natsu looked in Lucy's eyes. She read in them the same thing she was thinking herself. If it was the only way to get rid of the inhabitants…why not?

Natsu leaned her face, watching Lucy close her eyes and part her lips a bit… When their mouths met, the crowd exploded, but none of them cared. This kiss between Natsu the boy and Lucy the seamstress was maybe the only one they would ever share…

Lucy felt blood rushing to her face, her heart threatening to break her chest… She didn't want this _fake_ kiss to end… But eventually Natsu pulled away.

"Don't ya know ya have to take yer hat off when ya kiss a lady? Where are yer manners, boy?"

Before Natsu could react, the man who said these last words as a joke grabbed her beret and took it off in one swift movement.

The long pink hair shone under the sun light as they ran freely on her shoulders…

 _"It's a…"_

 _"…girl?!"_

The commoners gaped in awe. Lucy clenched Natsu's neck, feeling very tensed under the shocked gazes.

Natsu pulled herself together faster than the crowd. She tightened her grip around Lucy, and started to run towards the group of people who were forming a wall in the main street. They all shrieked in fear, thinking the pink haired girl would charge them, but they all gasped when they saw her jump high above them…

The two maidens were like flying for a long second, before they landed behind the group and disappeared in a dark alleyway. That wasn't humanly possible…

 _"What kind of freak is that?!"_

 _"The witch kidnapped the girl!"_

 _"Should we chase them?"_

 _"Let's call the soldiers!"_

 _"No, the fairies!"_

The messy crowd lost ten minutes deciding what to do, and meanwhile the two fugitives were already far away.

Natsu found a way to leave the city without being seen, and she finally put Lucy down when they were safe in the forest, at a good distance from the main road crossing the woods.

They couldn't help to share a good laugh at this silly adventure, but Lucy's leg reminded her that it wasn't a pain free experience. Natsu had to call Mavis in emergency to heal the princess's injury.

"My magic is not powerful enough to fix it completely. You can walk now Lucy, but you'll feel a bit of pain for a couple of weeks. So no more recklessness, all right?"

Lucy promised. Mavis suggested then to magically transport them to the tower. Since Lucy was still injured, it was safer than travelling for hours on Natsu's dragon back. Lucy accepted, but Natsu refused… She needed to fly for a while.

Lucy understood it as 'she needed some time alone'. She could understand that… She could use this alone time to think too.

"Ready?" Mavis said as she took Lucy's hand. The princess waved to Natsu with a forced smile as a goodbye. Natsu winked before walking away.

"Ready." Lucy sighed. One pop sound later, she found herself sitting on Natsu's bed. "Wow, that was fast!"

"It's a practical way of travelling, isn't it?" Mavis giggled. "But I try not to use it too much, it consumes a lot of magic."

She stopped smiling when she saw Lucy's face darkening all of a sudden.

"What's wrong Lucy? What happened at Storybrooke?"

"I…I can't have my happy ending."

* * *

When Natsu came back, the sun was already down for a long time. She had flown far longer than she actually needed, to avoid Lucy… She was aware it wasn't a very mature reaction, but now that the princess knew the whole truth… Natsu was scared to face her.

The dragon landed on the ground next to the lake, putting down the big messy ball of clothes that Lucy had used this morning. Then she jumped towards the window, flapping her wings to reach it faster. The shutters were slightly open. Natsu's heart beamed when she guessed that Lucy might have done that on purpose for her.

She turned human at the perfect time to grasp the shutters with both hands, put a foot on the granit ledge, and slip inside the tower, as discreet as a cat.

Happy welcomed her in a soft meow. The fire was almost exctinct, so Natsu reanimated the flame. No sound except a slow breathing came from the bed. Lucy was pretending to sleep.

Natsu silently dressed for the night, then dived in the warm blankets. She stared at Lucy's back of head, wondering if she should try to talk… She could apologize for keeping secrets from her, but what would it change…?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucy finally said in a low voice, still facing the wall.

"…I was sure you would leave." Natsu answered with a broken voice. "I never imagined you would want to stay with me…"

"So you kept it to yourself for six months."

Natsu had no idea what Lucy thought. Her face wasn't visible from here, and her voice was so neutral it even felt cold.

"Yes."

"You knew all this time that I would have to leave someday, whether it was my choice or not."

"I really didn't think you wouldn't want that…"

"When you told me my happy ending should be whatever I choose, you weren't actually thinking it, am I right?"

This time Lucy's tone was harsher than a sharp sword.

"…no! I meant it but-"

"When you gave me your support for my fairy tale project, you were lying too?"

"Lucy!" Natsu whined. "That's definitely not it!"

"So it means you didn't take me seriously."

Lucy finally faced Natsu. Dry tears marked her pale skin, giving her face a rougher appearance. Brows furrowed and eyes sending daggers, she waited for Natsu's answer, whose open mouth couldn't find the words she was looking for.

"You thought it was a silly teenage girl dream I would forget as soon as my prince arrives." Lucy answered for her.

"No! I just…"

"You what?!"

"I don't know!" Natsu face palmed. "I took your dream seriously, I promise! I'm ready to show you the magical realm anytime you want, even when you're married to your prince!"

Lucy's heart broke when she heard the word 'when' that Natsu chose… She really didn't believe Lucy's fate could differ from the original plan.

"If I didn't tell you, it's because I didn't know…I couldn't imagine that you would desire to disobey your father…to stay with me. When you told Dan, I couldn't believe you were meaning it. I thought you would eventually change your mind!"

"You still could have told me. Since you were sure I'd leave, why not telling me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you… Realizing how your father used us… I didn't know how you would react. And you might have felt forced to accept your destiny… I wanted it to be your choice."

Lucy held back a smile. Natsu thought of her sake since the beginning of course… And yet she would have preferred her honesty. But would they have become that close if Lucy had known?

"You were _really_ certain I would choose the prince…" she grumbled.

"Yes. Until last week, I was sure. Or maybe I was denying the other possibility."

They looked in each other's eyes. The memory of their missed kiss came back in their mind…to be followed by the scene of Storybrooke earlier that day…

Lucy bit her lips, Natsu licked hers, their hands touched, and a second later they were in each other's arms, ferociously kissing like it was their last day on earth.

* * *

 _Far Far Away Kingdoms Alliance, the Royal Palace of High-Garden Estate, at the same time…_

"This way Sire."

King Igneel followed the valet through the luxurious hallways and chambers of the palace. It had been a while since the last time he visited it. One year and two months exactly, when King Jude had demanded his presence to remind him the favor he owed him.

The valet finally opened a spacious room filled with fancy furniture and tapestries. On a low but large table, Igneel could help himself with refreshments and beverages. This room was meant for private meetings with important guests, Igneel could guess it.

He waited there for a few minutes, observing the fine art hung on the walls, when the man he was waiting for finally deigned to show himself.

"Igneel, what a great pleasure to see you. Forgive me for receiving you that late in the evening, I had an important meeting with the captain of the Alliance army…"

Cold blue eyes met the dark teasing gaze of the Dragneel king. He hadn't changed one bit. Still the same intimidation techniques to show his power.

"Jude, it's good to see you too. I can see you haven't lost your energy since last year. Now let's talk business, shall we?"

The two men sat down, ready to discuss the future of two persons who were not even there, and possibly the sake of their two countries and all their inhabitants… They didn't realize somebody was spying on them behind the back door leading to the ladies meeting room… Tears gathered in the brown eyes of the eavesdropper as the night went on.

* * *

 **A/N : Lyrics : My Happy Ending, from Avril Lavigne**

 **Ehehehe, brace yourselves, Jude VS Igneel :p**

 **Tschüss! Doublepassé**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : AAAAAH only one chapter remains before the end! :'( How are you guys? :D I'm writing these lines on July the 28th, and OMG I just realized tomorrow (july 29th), the first chapter of my first fanfic (let me see you) is one year old! AAAAH, time fliiiiies! It's awfuuul! And I still haven't finished that first fanfic! xD I'm the worst.**

 **Anyway, enjoy! once again, thank you thank you thank you, to everyone who sticks with me and this story :D**

 **F/N : I just noticed we learn Natsu's age in this chapter -_- ... Will you ? :P**

* * *

 **The Princess in Pants**

 **Chapter 6**

 _It's dangerous to fall in love_  
 _But I want to burn with you tonight_  
 _Hurt me_

 _I ache for love, ache for us_  
 _Why don't you come_  
 _Don't you come a little closer_

* * *

Passion is strong between two people who fell in love at first sight, and fairy tales love to relate this kind of relationship. But passion is just as strong and even more between two people who learned to love each other through time…and have to get separated just when they realize their feelings.

Natsu and Lucy were this kind of lovers. Their desperate hearts beated in sync as they kissed in that tower, lost deep in the forest, far away from their family and the rude world they lived in. They wanted to feel the other in a way they never did, before they would lose each other for ever…

Lucy still felt hurt about Natsu's secrecy, her father's blackmail, her broken dreams… She was still mad at Natsu for making her grow up, for opening her eyes and her mind…all that for nothing? Her confused feelings told her it would never be for nothing, but she felt this pain in her chest that wouldn't go away, even when she caressed Natsu's hair, and her arms, her neck, her face…

Natsu couldn't stop herself from stroking Lucy's perfect skin, kissing her neck and grinding on her, but inside she knew it would never help them when the time of Lucy's departure would come… She blamed herself for allowing the princess in her world, for falling in love with her and do nothing about it… But she couldn't regret everything that happened between them…

Natsu rolled on her back, putting Lucy on top on her. She rubbed her bottom, inciting Lucy to move herself on Natsu. The dizzy blonde pressed her chest against Natsu's, her hands trembling as they discovered new parts of Natsu's body. She never thought it would feel so good to be intimate with someone, and yet they had barely started.

Natsu moved her hands up, tracing Lucy's curves until one grasped her shoulder, and the other dived in her blonde hair. Natsu nuzzled her neck and stopped moving.

Lucy tried to wiggle and slip her hands hesitantly under her shirt, to touch her soft skin.

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered in a tone that made Lucy stop. "…we shouldn't go further…"

Lucy froze. What was wrong now?

"Why? You don't want me?" she asked in a harsh way as she freed herself from Natsu's arms.

"Of course I want you…but it's a mistake to do that whereas-"

"You did it with Cana." Lucy cut her off, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Because we were together at the time, and there was no prince coming to get her away from me."

"Why didn't you reject me when I kissed you then? Damn it!" Lucy exploded. "You're so indecisive! You kiss me for ten long minutes, then you stop me. You always do that! You got close to me, closer than I was to any of my girl friends, then when I finally share your feelings, you reject me."

"I had a good reason to reject you. You're going to leave enventually remember?!" Natsu shouted as she rose a bit, leaning on her hands behind her.

"Then you shouldn't have gotten so close to me! Why did you do that, if it was to reject me after, huh?"

"Stop yelling at me, it wasn't even clear to me what your feelings were! How could I guess you would…"

"Fall in love with you? Well at least you should have tried to think of the possibility!"

"To do what then?! Stop you from loving me?"

"Exactly!"

Natsu didn't answer. She just stared at her with hateful eyes…painful eyes. Lucy knew she should retract what she said, because she didn't mean it… But she was too furious to do it.

"Move." Natsu ordered. Lucy released her, and watched Natsu walk towards the window.

"What, you're leaving now? You know that's what cowards do?"

"You're calling me a coward?!"

Fire erupted from Natsu's fists as she yelled.

"Yes exactly! Maybe you're not a coward when it comes to fights and living on your own, but you're a coward with your feelings!"

"You. God. Just. Shut up!" Natsu punched the wall. It made the room tremble and frightened Lucy, even if she wouldn't admit it. "What do you want me to do exactly Lucy?! Say I love you? Well yes, I love you! You're happy? Now what?!"

Lucy didn't answer. She looked at Natsu's watery eyes. Pain came back, overcoming her anger.

"You're still going away in the end, whether I love you or not. I thought a while ago we could still be friends after your marriage, but it's not going to be possible, I can't see you with someone else now."

"We could run away." Lucy whispered. She already knew it wouldn't solve their fathers problem, but she wanted to say it.

"You know it's not possible…"

"Wow, you don't even want to try." Lucy said bitterly.

"Come on, it's not like-"

"Yes it is. You spent these six months figuring all this out by yourself, without even telling me, and you took a decision on your own. And of course you didn't miss to convince me I could have my happy ending the way I want it, nooo, you didn't miss that, you even insisted on it!"

"Don't change my words, I said you could have the happy ending you want, regarding the _conditions_ you live in."

"Right, but if you had just shut your big mouth, I would have never believed I could be free someday!"

"Oh so you would have preferred to remain ignorant and stupid like the first day I met you?" Natsu spat.

"Yes! Ignorance is a bliss, right? If you hadn't told me your dragon story, none of this would happen today!"

"Or I should have showed you from the beginning who I am, and you would look at me like I'm a _beast_ right now." Natsu grimaced.

"And no risk to fall in love with a beast, right?!" Lucy couldn't help to add with disdain… Anger is not often a good adviser.

"All right, there's nothing more to say." Natsu kicked the shutters open then jumped out the window. She didn't even take her clothes off, she tore them apart when she transformed.

Lucy ran to the window and yelled at the dragon that was already high in the sky.

"That's right, leave! You're good at it, and not indecisive at all! This is all your fault, you dumb _beast_!"

Lucy yelled profanities at Natsu until her figure faded, then she collapsed on the ground, hyperventilating and crying her eyes out. She leaned her forehead on her knees as she wrapped her arms protectively around herself.

She waited for Natsu all night long, but the princess in pants didn't come back.

* * *

Natsu was pissed. She knew Lucy was right about their situation. Well, mostly right at least. They both fell in love with each other because Natsu opened up too much and didn't tell the whole truth. She knew it. It happened that way because of her… Lucy dived in her love, and was ready to give up on everything for her and for her new dream, that were both intimately related. She had this silly strength in her, making her love with all her heart without thinking of consequences.

Natsu couldn't do that. She had been scared when she realized she loved Lucy much more than she ever loved Cana. She had tried to suppress the feeling, but it didn't work, and it was too late, she had already opened up too much without realizing her feelings. So she brushed it off, persuaded Lucy would never feel the same, denying the deep affection the blonde princess had given her wasn't only friendship. She wanted to love her in secret until she left. Then she would try to forget.

But it didn't happen that way. And now Natsu was flying away.

Flying away like that was cowardice. The annoying princess was right once again.

But listening to Lucy wishing she never fell in love with her, and calling her a _beast_ , was too much to handle. That's why she flew away, fighting the cold wind like she was fighting her pain itself. Lucy was certainly angry and didn't mean these harsh words…but the problem would remain the same. If Lucy resisted her father, a war could result between their countries.

Natsu pricked up an ear as she heard something interesting from the magical forest nearby. It seemed like some water nymphs had been disturbed by an intruder lately…

Natsu slowed her pace to hear more.

* * *

When Lucy woke up the next morning, she felt like the time she had drunk too much wine with Gajeel and Sting. Her head was aching and spinning, and her stomach threatened her to empty itself if she moved. Her whole body hurt because she had slept on the floor, back leaning on the wall. Bad idea.

But Lucy didn't care. Her throat made a whiny sound when she understood Natsu still wasn't home… The argument of the night came back in her mind. She regretted the insults she threw at Natsu in the end, she didn't even mean them… How could she wish she never lived all her great adventures with her? How could she ever wish she never fell in love with her?

Lucy hope Natsu was aware that it was her anger and sadness talking… She mostly hoped the dragon princess would come back.

Lucy stood up in a difficult effort, groaning to herself. She opened the shutters and watched the beautiful landing the view offered her. She sighed as she thought that soon she would never get to watch the sun rise on the green magical forest again.

She wondered where Happy had gone. He had disappeared during the night, probably looking for Natsu. Or maybe he was playing with some birds right now, like the pigeon Lucy could see flying in the horizon…flying towards her, now that she paid attention.

Lucy frowned as the pigeon almost charged the tower. It was a messenger pigeon… She felt a pinch of anxiety fill her chest. What could the bird bring her? She hoped it wasn't Natsu announcing her she wouldn't come back…

The pigeon landed on the windowsill, cooing at Lucy. The princess gave some bread to the bird, who allowed her to take the letter attached to its neck. She unfolded the tight document frantically, trying not to tear it up in the process.

"It's from Mother!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise, then jolted when she realized the subject was important. She read the letter as fast as she could, her eyes barely understanding the words on the paper.

When she finished, she collapsed on a chair, trying to process everything she just read.

However she didn't get the time, as a loud explosion suddenly deafened her. Lucy ran to the window, and widened her eyes in shock at the terrible view she witnessed.

Far away from the tower, the forest was red and orange, smothered by the smoke of the raging fire eating the trees. Fire… It was too sudden and big to be a natural one…

Lucy's heart bumped against her ribs, her instinct told her it had to be _her_ … She was in trouble.

The princess abandoned her letter on the floor, running down the stairs of the tower. The ink words glimmered under the fire light coloring the sky where hundreds of birds, fairies and other magical creatures flew away like it was the end of the world…

 _My dear Lucy,_

 _I'm sending you this letter in fear that I will probably never see you again…_

* * *

 _High-Garden Estate, the night before…_

"My Queen, you shouldn't peek through the door, there's a risk to get cau-"

"Shhh, Virgo, I can't hear!" Layla shushed her maid angrily.

From the other side of the door, two kings looked like they were casually discussing around a table full of expensive treats.

"How is your son, Igneel?"

"Pretty fine, he's been travelling a lot these past few months. I heard that your daughter is happy too in her condition."

"Really, you _heard_?" Jude smiled. "It's funny, I heard that _a lord_ of Fiore has been seen in Storybrooke, having a beer with a blonde lady and a boy."

"Odd rumors." Igneel only answered, scrutinizing Jude's face.

"Indeed. Just like the rumor that a pink haired witch kidnapped a blonde seasmtress that very day in the same city."

"Ah! The folks always love to believe they witness sensational things, don't they?" Igneel laughed cheerfully. Jude wanted to show he controlled everything, so be it. Igneel would just relax even more to annoy him.

"Maybe. So what brings you to endure that long trip all the way from Fiore? Not to send me your wife's regards, I presume?"

"Not even close. I have been informed that your daughter, Princess Lucy, refused her suitor Prince Dan Straight."

Jude cringed at these words. He waited a few seconds to soothe his face and regain his neutral appearance.

"I can see rumors fly faster than carrier pigeons. Indeed, my daughter has brought shame upon her family, and my commercial ennemies are rejoicing themselves from the ridicule. The whole alliance speaks of it. If only this imbecile prince had come to me first instead of crying to his father…"

"It's a real shame, and I give you all my sympathy for this regrettable event…" Igneel said with more heart than he needed to. "What do you intend do to?"

"What I had originally planned. I sent a new prince who was willing to succeed where Prince Dan failed. Lucy doesn't know her chance…" he pouted with disdain.

"What if she refuses again?"

Jude stared at Igneel suspiciously. He knew the king had met the two girls in secret, and he felt like he wouldn't enjoy what Igneel wanted to say.

"If she resists again, I will have no choice but to send her home and punish her. If she can't follow the fairy tale rules, I will marry her like commoners do, and she will be forever known as the stupidest princess who missed her fairy tale."

Igneel snorted. What a threat. But Far Far Away nobles took these rules very seriously. Maybe it would affect Lucy, but certainly not as much as being tied forever to a man she didn't love. If Natsu wasn't involved in this mess, Igneel wouldn't try to get opposed to Jude… But he couldn't let his dear daughter suffer from the consequence of the Heartfilia King's wrath.

"Has it occured to you that…maybe your daughter doesn't want this kind of fairy tale?"

"If that's the case, it is a shame for her. Because what a princess wants doesn't matter. She's my only heir, and has the responsibility to transmit our legacy. You should know that, Igneel. You only have _one_ child after all. Without Prince Zeref there would be _nobody_ on the throne after your death."

…of course his daughter, Natsu, the freak princess, didn't exist and didn't matter at all for the nobles, the kings, the alliance…and especially for Jude, unless it could serve his own interest.

The Dragneel King felt anger take him over for a second. He loved his daughter as much as his son. He wished he could have given her the life she deserved. He and his wife often regretted they had pretended her death. But it was too late to fix the mistake.

"I believe you have another heir actually. A male one. Max Alors?"

"He's not my direct heir, he's the son of my sister, and not even a prince. Where are you going with this, Igneel? Speak your mind frankly, please."

"I want to offer you a deal." Igneel said slowly, picking carefully his words. "You will renounce to your daughter's marriage and legacy, you will let her lead her life the way she wants, even disown her if you want to keep your honor safe. And in return, I offer you an exclusive commercial and territory alliance, allowing you to import and export and also extract products directly on my kingdom without paying high taxes. I'm also ready to reconsider my involvement with the Far Far Away Alliance, with the guarantee that my exchanges will always be more privileged with the High-Garden Estate."

Jude burst out in laughter, frightening the whole castle for one long minute. He hadn't laughed like this in ten years. Igneel waited patiently for the king to be serious again.

"You're always full of surprises…" Jude wiped a tear off his eye. "You are willing…to give away your kingdom independance…for a silly girl who's not even related to you? Pardon me, Igneel, but it looks highly suspicious. It is true that this partnership would benefit the both of us, and in the current state of your economy, Far Far Away could help you, am I right?"

"I honestly think Far Far Away would take more benefit from my cooperation than I would." Igneel answered proudly.

"Of course… But tell me Igneel… Do you really think it could compensate the loss of my offspring and the annihilation of the Heartfilia legacy? Because if I decide to go through with that deal, I will consider Lucy dead."

Layla froze behind the door. How could that happen? It was insane…

"Therefore, the High-Garden Estate would belong to the Alors family after my death, promoting my nephew from Count to King."

Igneel didn't answer. He never had the illusion that Jude would accept. But he had to try the deal, for Natsu's sake… He knew deep down that the two princesses in the tower wouldn't stop trying to be together as long as they lived. He had understood it at Storybrooke. Lucy had the same kind of strength and stubborness… A trait she shared with her father too.

"I hope you understand…" Jude pursued, folding his hands in a fascinating calm. "…that I cannot accept this deal, as tempting as it is economically speaking. And if Lucy, somehow…escapes before the prince or myself come to get her, I will have no other option but to blame the source of her distraction. The _beast_."

"A distraction?" Igneel raised his brows, faking he didn't understand. He was trying to calm his nerves and get time.

"Exactly. When she left six months ago, she had in mind what was expected of her, and she complied to it rather enthusiastically. The only cause of her change of mentality has to be the only _companion_ she had during all this time. The companion who _tricked_ her and persuaded her to remain captive."

"And what exactly do you intend to do after blaming the dragon?"

"What we always do of course…" Jude said with disturbingly calm face. "…slay it."

"You do realize the kingdom who provided the dragon would react to that violent action, I reckon?"

"…do you mean the Kingdom of Fiore would go at war against the Far Far Away Alliance for slaying a beast who kidnapped my daughter? I think the Alliance Council will be very interested in this information…"

Igneel was boiling inside. He hated this kind of _negotiations_ … He was cornered… A war against the Alliance had to be prevented at all costs.

"A war won't be necessary, I doubt you will find the dragon. Magical creatures know pretty well how to hide from humans."

"You see, that's one of the reasons why beasts will never be the heroes. They don't face their destiny, unlike knights and princes."

A slap was all Igneel wanted right now. He wondered how he could ever be friend in his youth with such a narrow minded man.

"Therefore, there's only one solution to get my daughter back. If the dragon doesn't face my soldiers, and if you don't help me to find them…I'll have no choice but to expose _her_."

"I was sure you would threaten me with that."

"Clever man."

"May I remind you we made a deal 24 years ago? You were part of the nobles invited for my daughter's birth, and you witnessed her condition with your own eyes. I was nice enough to accept your uncertain deal, and I fulfilled it, I did my part. I lent you a tower and a dragon for Princess Lucy's quest. If you don't honor your part of the deal, you will be cursed, you know that."

"Nice try. We both know that once your part of the contract has been fulfilled the magical seal disappears and I don't have to keep my promise any longer. Because of this flaw, if I expose your daughter now, nothing bad will happen to me. I wouldn't say the same about you…"

Jude smirked. Igneel had been hoping he didn't know about this annoying flaw… But the bastard had foreseen the magical deal wouldn't last forever…

"So Igneel, what will you choose? Your daughter's sake? Or my daughter's foolishness?"

* * *

Lucy was running as fast as she could through the forest, in spite of the pain of her still wounded leg. She had no idea how far Natsu was, but she could already feel the smothering heat from the fire. She cursed at her night gown, it wasn't practical at all to run.

She called Mavis several times, but the fairy never came… That was worrying as well. The princess crossed the path of nymphs who were fleeing away from the fire, some vampire-bats and even a family of small ogres, who usually spent the winter in caves. None of them heard her when she asked what was happening. They were just terrified.

Lucy decided to climb a tree in order to see where to go, but it was way harder than she thought when Natsu wasn't there to help her.

Just as she was about to reach the first branch, a pop sound frightened her and made her fall on her bottom. She whimpered and squeezed her aching leg.

"Are you alright?" Mavis said as she helped the princess stand up.

"Yes, yes, Mavis! What's happening? I need to find Natsu! I need to tell her-"

"Natsu is the cause of the fire… I've been trying with other fairies and water nymphs to stop it, but her magic is very powerful. Come!"

Mavis grasped her hand, and teleported them…on a dragon's back. Lucy screamed as she almost lost balance and fell… The fire was everywhere underneath them. The dragon –who was probably Gajeel, considering the black scales – was flying high above the flames, but the smoke could still tickle her throat and make her cough.

"Gajeel, we need to bring Lucy to Natsu."

"Are you mad?! It's way too dangerous for a human, Natsu lost her mind!"

"But what happened?" Lucy asked desperately.

"She met another prince on his way to rescue you…" Mavis answered. "…she challenged him to slay her if he wanted to have you, and he took her very seriously…and this one is not like the previous prince…he has a whole troupe of humans with magical power with him, and he himself is pretty tough to beat, even for Natsu. That's why she lost control and set the forest on fire."

"The dumbass was too proud to call me or Sting to help her…" Gajeel grumbled. "Alright, I think I can pierce through the flames there, but ya hafta cover your nose Lucy."

"No need, let me help." Mavis snapped her fingers, and a sort of mask appeared on Lucy's face, helping her breathe clean air. "Now I need to go help the others. This fire is very dangerous."

She vanished in a pop sound again. As Gajeel waltzed between the murderous flames, Lucy couldn't help to blame herself for this event. If she hadn't argued with Natsu, none of this would happen…

Lucy wanted to save her from the prince, take her in her arms and apologize… But she needed to tell her first what her mother Queen Layla had told her in her letter…

"Please be safe Natsu…" she whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like Jude vs Igneel? :p How will this story unfold... I wonder (fufufu)**

 **See you next time! :***

 **Lyrics : Sia, Fire meet gasoline**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : oh my god... This is it. The last chapter. I can't believe it. I know this story is rather short, but I lived in it for several months now. I started the first three chapters in April, then I had to stop because of exams, and I finished the story in july. I completed a multi-chapter fanfic for the first time, and it means I can do it, I'm so happy! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did :'D (I'm moved sniff) Can't believe I won't ever write for this universe boohooo!**

* * *

 **The Princess in Pants**

 **Chapter 7**

 _You'll never be alone_  
 _When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_  
 _Hear the whispers in the dark_

* * *

 _High-Garden Estate, the night before…_

Igneel hated to be commanded. He was the king of Fiore. That was why he always refused to be part of the Far Far Away Alliance, that would exploit his riches and didn't share his vision of the world, especially the magical realm.

His negociations with Jude had taken a very difficult turn for his side. If he refused Jude's demand, he was risking to lose Natsu. She would be exposed, slayed, and he couldn't stand that. Besides his people might turn against him, and worst of all…the Alliance could use this revelation as an excuse to start a war against him and take his kingdom over.

This was bad. The wise decision would be to hand Lucy over, to help the prince get her, and let Natsu and her lover end their life miserable because of what they lost… Especially Lucy, since at least Natsu was free of moving wherever she wanted.

Any king would know it was the time to retreat. Jude had won.

"My dear Jude…do you know why I took the trouble to come negotiate with you?" Igneel asked. Jude was impressed that the King of Fiore hadn't lost his temper yet.

"I do not know. You have more to lose than to win by defending my daughter's will. The real reason doesn't concern me though. Only the result matters to me. And you know you don't have a handful of solutions."

"Your daughter discovered something with Natsu. She discovered freedom and love. This is a beautiful cause to fight for."

"It is true you always liked lost causes. Did I send you my good luck for your son's engagement?" Jude smirked.

"Besides," Igneel ignored the sarcasm. "I never liked your ways, politically speaking, economically speaking, and…humanly speaking. If we make my deal, dear Jude, I'll have to impose a few modern rules to your archaic Alliance. I see our daughter's problem as an opportunity to change this twisted world we live in."

"What makes you think you still have a chance to make me sign your deal?" Jude shook his head.

"I have a last card up my sleeve. I didn't want to come to this, but you give me no choice." Igneel sighed. Jude looked unimpressed, until Igneel shouted a name… The sound echoed on the walls of the palace, making the maids and servant shiver, and even their king.

A bright light suddenly blinded the two men and Layla who was still behind the door. When they opened their eyes, they all marvelled at the stunningly beautiful woman standing before them. The two kings bowed before her until she gave them a sign to stand upright.

"It's an honor to receive you in my humble palace…" Jude said this polite words with more apprehension than sincerity. "…Queen Erza."

The queen of the fairies, Erza Scarlet Titania, nodded with a little smile. Her scarlet hair glowed when they moved under a slight breeze. Despite the common idea that fairies are cute beautiful creatures, their queen was more of a terrifying beauty than what people imagined. The sight of her metallic armor was enough to scare the bravest knight of all.

Numerous legends talked about her, but rare were the humans who actually met the sublime fairy. It was said that she had been a slave from the tyrans of the Tower of Heaven, a hundred years ago, and had decided to protect her people until her dying day when she became the queen. It was also said that the eye she always hid under her bang was the Eye of Truth that a God gave her when she lost her own eye during her slave days.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, King Jude."

They had met only once, at Natsu's birth. She was the fairy who had sealed their deal.

Jude invited her to sit down and enjoy some treats. Erza was ready to refuse politely until her visible eye fell on a particularly tasty strawberry cake. She took the next ten minutes eating a piece of the cake with a slow delectation that started to infuriate the Heartfilia King.

"What is the reason of your presence, Queen Erza, if I may ask?" he finally broke the silence. Erza stared at him with a piercing gaze, a spoon in her mouth – which didn't affect her frightening look.

After two seconds she turned her head towards Igneel, and nodded to him, inviting him to explain for her, since she hadn't finished her cake. Jude already hated this complicity… Nothing good could come of this…

"Queen Erza has guaranteed the Fiore Kingdom that, in the case a war occured between my kingdom and the Far Far Away Alliance, she would provide me all the support from the fairy realm, and even the whole magical realm, since she is a leader of their council and they voted in my favor."

Jude paled.

"The vote was unanimous. It was one of the first times it happened that way." Erza said, putting her plate and spoon back on the table.

"So you mean that…" Jude started.

"I mean that if you start a war against Fiore," Erza cut him off, an amused spark in her eyes. "…or if you try to attempt to Natsu's life, who is my protegee, and to your _own_ daughter's life, who is in our good grace, the whole Alliance will have to suffer the consequence. …no more fairies helping your quests. No more dragons and other _beasts_ , as you say, lent for your quests. No more contracts with the dwarves to extract diamonds. No more trolls guarding the borders in the north. I could go on, but I think you understood me pretty well."

"And if you try to invade Fiore nevertheless, you won't stand a chance against the magical council army and my own, united together." Igneel added. He looked almost sad to impose this to his former friend.

"Why do you give your good grace to Fiore, Queen Erza? The magical realm usually doesn't take sides in human's wars, you only lend magical weapons…" Jude asked, gaining control of himself again. "Besides, we, the Alliance, have far more contracts with the fairies, and the magical realm in general, than Fiore. Losing our partnership will be noxious for both of us."

"It is true, that's why we hope that you will agree to _our_ terms." Erza said firmly. She clearly had no intention to change her mind.

"As for the reason why we unanimously chose the Fiore kingdom… I think it's not a big surprise. The Dragneel family has treated us like equals and benefactors for a few generations. I'm not talking only about the fairies, but the whole magical realm. They had tried for decades to change people's mentality. The Fiorend inhabitants are more tolerant than the Alliance folks, and yet it's still far from paradise there for us."

Erza stood up, towering King Jude, her visible eye blazing like a sharp sword under the sun.

"Why would we choose to support a country who treat us almost like slaves, like nothings, like freaks? Who take our magic and our help for granted? Why not choosing the country whose royal family has a half dragon princess, and whose royal son is actually marrying a fairy despite the unpopular opinion? Who would you choose? Would you choose _you_ in my place, King Jude?"

Erza looked so terrifying Jude thought he would wet his royal pants. He shivered as he caught a glimpse of her fake eye under her bang… A blinding eye that could murder him in one gaze…

"I wouldn't…"

Erza's expression softened as she sat back on the couch. A smile tucked the corners of her mouth.

"Then it's settled. This is the beginning of a new era. The three of us will write a contract that we will present to the Alliance Council, claiming our conditions. I am warning you, the magical realm has some conditions to impose, and the Fiore Kingdom supports them all, as a fair return for our own support in the current problem. I think our contract is a good thing for the Alliance, since Igneel will provide little by little his trust and his economic partnership to you."

"Of course, the prime reason of this contract will remain hidden, as King Igneel is not ready to expose his daughter to the world." Erza looked at Igneel to seek his approval. He nodded and asked if Jude agreed as well.

"I agree, as long as you promise this exclusive commercial and territory partnership with the High-Garden Estate you mentioned earlier, and…I want my daughter rumored to be dead. I don't want to have anything to do with her anymore. She shan't claim to be a Heartfilia for ever. She shan't seek shelter or money from me. She shall remain hidden with your daughter for ever, since that's her desire."

Both visitors agreed to that clause, and started to discuss about details, debating and writing the contract for the whole night.

Their eavesdropper though didn't stay for the next part of the meeting. She had run away as soon as her husband proclaimed his daugther dead to him and to the entire world… Layla couldn't accept that… Her only daughter…

She took a quill and started to relate the fateful encounter between three of the rulers of their world, tears falling on the paper destined to her precious child.

* * *

Natsu was breathless. Blood slowly dripped from several wounds on her paws, her tail, her belly and her neck. Her wings had been pierced by sharp arrows, making it difficult for her to fly. Her vision was a bit blurry because of her state and the thick smoke around her.

Where were those damn humans? They should be dead by now because of the fire… But the arrow Natsu had received a few minutes ago proved the contrary…

Natsu internally cursed. This prince and his team were far stronger and more intelligent than she had foreseen. When she had found them, she was still emotional because of her argument with Lucy, explaining her urge to fight.

She had landed in her dragon form in front of him and his soldiers, and challenged him right away.

 _"If you want your Princess Lucy, you'll have to walk over my dead body first…"_

He had accepted and in two seconds, the team had started the fight. They were quick, efficient, smart…and possessed very strong magical objects… All of them.

Natsu had landed the first hits, and felt like she would win in a few minutes. She sent a soldier flying and crash against a tree, then stepped on the arm of another one, and finally caught one in her claw, ready to crush his body.

That was when the human team made their comeback. The soldier Natsu was holding took advantage of his proximity to the dragon to use a magical instrument.

Natsu got hit in the snout by a powerful sand wave, while several arrows tried to pierce her scales. She had screamed and tried to fly, but a new arrow had found its way in her right wing then her left. When Natsu finally had managed to escape the sand and open her eyes, a big wave of magical water blinded her again. These soldiers were smart, they knew they had to hit her eyes…

Natsu had closed her eyes and swung her tail with a savage strength, but since she couldn't aim, she wasn't sure she had hit anyone. After shaking her head to escape the magical water, she had finally caught a glimpse of her opponents…too late. The prince, already in position, had pronounced his formula, sending a burning light ray from his ring… Natsu's eyes had never felt such pain before…

She had tapped on the ground with her paws to destabilize them with the vibrations, but it hadn't seem to work, since a few seconds later, an axe broke the scales of her tail and dug in the flesh…

This time Natsu had lost control…even if she knew it would destroy the forest and harm the inhabitants, she had spat fire, releasing her whole power at once.

The quick attacks had stopped, and now there they were, hiding in the smoke, whereas Natsu tried to get a hold of herself. The ray of light had make her dizzy, and her whole body hurt.

She attempted to fly, but it seemed like her muscles were paralyzed… Was there some sort of poison in the arrows? That wouldn't be surprising, considering the level of their magical tools… That prince must have a very generous and powerful fairy godmother.

Suddenly she saw a figure running towards her through the flames. She got ready to fight, half opening her wings to speed her movements up.

"Pun pun!"

Natsu widened her eyes at the little trembling creature with a horn in the place of its nose…

'Fuck it's a lure…'

The dragon heard a slight noise on her left, and swung her tail just in time as she covered her eyes with her left wing. A whimper indicated she successfully hit one of the soldiers. She grinned and unveiled her face, but froze when she realized it had been a second lure…

Another soldier was waiting for her. He had a mask covering his face and a suit that wasn't here at the beginning of the fight, probably protecting him from the fire. Lending that much power to mere humans? The fairy godmother must hold a grudge against Natsu, that was the only explanation…

With his sharp scissors, he aimed Natsu's eyes again, hoping to pierce her brain this way, but the dragon princess reacted in half a second. She opened her mouth to cut him with her monstrous teeth.

She caught a leg and crushed it, swallowing the member of the shrieking soldier. Her opponent swung his weapon in rage and stuck one of his scissors right beneath her eye.

Natsu spat fire once again, but the soldier was already gone. She opened her wings and jumped, flapping them vigorously. The poison seemed to be gone now. Unfortunately the arrow soldier still had some poisonous weapons in his quiver. Three new arrows hit Natsu's back.

She collapsed on the ground, sending ashes and dust flying around her. She created a protective wall of fire around her snout, because she couldn't feel her sore muscles at all. The paralyzing arrows were more powerful each time they hit. The soldier must keep the bests for the end, to be sure she can't make a comeback.

A water bubble broke the flames in front of her, followed by a jumping figure who landed right in front of her. There he was, the stupid prince with his cat-like hair she underestimated.

"…it seems like this is the end for you, dragon." he said calmly through his mask. He didn't sound to enjoy the idea of slaying her. Nor did he pity her. It was just something he had to do.

"Fuck you…" Natsu muttered. She spat fire but the prince avoided it, landing on her long snout, between her eyes and nostrils. He was going to use his murderous ray light again…directly on Natsu's eyes, probably to burn her brain…

"My Prince! There's another dragon!"

The prince and Natsu looked up, both forgetting for a second their situation. Through the smoke, the scales of a black dragon reverberated the fire light, coming closer and closer.

'Gajeel… I'm sure he's gonna make fun of me for a whole month.' Natsu internally huffed, but she was relieved to see him.

The new dragon opened his mouth, aiming Natsu's head.

"Everybody retreat!" the prince yelled as he jumped off Natsu.

He had thought the new dragon would fire them, but on the contrary, Gajeel breathed in the flames surrounding Natsu, clearing the space around her.

'Why is he doing that, this stupid metal head? He's giving them opportunity to hit…' Natsu thought. She was too tired to express her feelings, but she started to feel her muscles again.

She managed to fold her wings and raised a bit her upper body. She was ready to yell at Gajeel who was close to landing in front of her, when she saw _her_.

"Lucy…?"

Why was she here?! She would get hurt! She was only wearing a mask! That was why Gajeel cleared the flames…

"Natsu! Watch out!" she heard Lucy scream.

Too late. A whistling noise sliced the air. Natsu looked ahead of her and only saw the glow of the arrow. Something told her this time it wouldn't only paralyze her.

The metal pierced the side of her neck, and an explosion of pain spread in her body. Natsu opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Every fiber of herself ached in a burning pain.

She didn't realize when she fell on the ground. She didn't realize when her dragon body turned human. She didn't understand the words the blonde was telling her now. She didn't care about them, or anything else. There was only one thing she knew. Pain. There was only pain.

"Natsu can you hear me?! Please answer! …you! Get away from her!"

"…but Princess Lucy…it's a human?!"

"Damn, Flame Brain you look like shit…"

"Loke, what did you do to her?! AND DON'T TOUCH HER, I FORBID YOU!"

A whistle deafened her ears. Now she couldn't hear at all the sounds of the people around her. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt… Everywhere, at the same time, it hurt… She couldn't stand it… She just wanted it to end… That was all… It had to end…

She saw tears dripping on the cheeks of the blonde… Then a bright light blinded her. The blonde too blinked at the power of the light…

 _"Natsu…"_ a comforting voice echoed in her ears, like it was coming from a long lost memory… A scarlet glow illuminated her sight…

…then it all went black.

* * *

 _Do I have to take care of this stupid princess Dad?_

 _Unfortunately we have no choice…_

 _My sweet princess… Mummy will love you forever, you hear me? You're the most beautiful baby of all, and never let anyone let you think you're a_

 _BEAST! FREAK! KILL IT NOW ! SHE WILL EAT OUR CHILDREN ALIVE! HANG HER!_

 _What is your purpose in life?_

 _To live the most comfortable way I can, and see the world._

 _You may be a dragon, but you're also a human… You'll never be one of us…_

 _Hi, my name is Cana…_

 _I'm not leaving this tower. Ever._

 _If dragons can't have a happy ending, I'll force it…I'll make my own happy ending…_

 _I don't want to say goodbye Natsu…_

 _I'll come back Mum, I promise_

 _I'm getting married! Her name is Mavis, and she's_

 _A fairy doesn't help for free…I don't know what you did to be in Queen Erza's good grace, but you won't trick us that easily…_

 _Wherever I go, I always feel like an intruder…_

 _But you have friends… Happy, and Gajeel and Sting, who are half humans half dragons like you…you have friends everywhere…and you have me!_

 _I know Cana…but it still hurts_

 _I am Princess Lucy Heartfilia from High-Garden Estate of Far Far Away Kingdoms, and I demand you for the last time to obey me and cook dinner!_

 _Once more please Your Pretentious Highness, it gets funnier every time!_

 _Does Dad really love me…?_

 _Where does this come from, Natsu?_

 _…he could have recognized me as his daughter so many times…_

 _You like Lucy very much, don't you?_

 _…I feel like I'm finally home with her. But it's vain._

 ** _'Natsu…'_**

 _When you told me my happy ending should be whatever I choose, you weren't actually thinking it, am I right?_

 _Remember Natsu, Princess Lucy has to leave with her prince in the end…_

 ** _'Hey Natsu…'_**

 _KISS, KISS, KISS!_

 _This is all your fault, you dumb beast!_

 ** _'NATSU!'_**

She opened her eyes. Big dark eyes lost in blue fur were staring at her.

"You're finally awake!" Happy grinned. "You slept a long time!"

"Hey buddy…" Natsu tried to sit straight on the bed she laid in, but she felt like a stone had crushed her whole body and her mind. She slammed her hand on her forehead, groaning at the headache.

"Hey careful, Lucy's sleeping…"

Natsu raised her hand a bit, and looked where Happy pointed at. Lucy was indeed sleeping, her upper body laying on Natsu's bed while she sat on a chair. She didn't have her usual princess outfit. She was wearing for the first time a white mini skirt and a blue top exposing her back. As for her hair, it was simply tied up in a side ponytail. She looked like a perfect citizen of the magical realm. She could easily be taken for a fairy, since she was so beautiful…

"How are you feeling?"

Natsu jolted at sound of the voice she hadn't heard in a long time. On her left, on the windowsill, sat Erza, as magnificent as ever, sipping a mango juice from Caracoll Island. Dawn sunlight poured behind her, accentuating the scarlet color of her hair.

"Like I had a one week party hangover." Natsu answered.

"You were in a pretty bad shape when Mavis called me. The poison almost killed you. I will punish the fairy who provided it to Prince Loke."

"I know it nearly killed me, I was there…" the princess grumbled. "How long have I slept?"

"Two days!" Happy exclaimed. "Lucy was worried you'd never wake up."

"Hey, how come you can talk here?" Natsu finally realized her cat wasn't supposed to talk since they were in the tower.

"I allowed him to. He can talk whenever he wants from now on. Plus a new little gift." Erza smiled and nodded at the excited blue cat who suddenly made appear white wings in his back, and flew all over the room.

"Happy that's so great, you can fly now!" Natsu grinned as she followed the cat with her eyes until he landed on the couch next to… "What is _he_ doing here?"

"Relax, Prince Loke wanted to wait for you to wake up, so he could present his apologies."

"Why would he apologize? He did what he had to do. And if he tries to approach me I'll burn him to ashes." she snarled at the sleeping prince she fought to death two days ago.

"He had no idea you were half human. When he saw you turning human, and saw Lucy protecting you, he stopped the attack right away."

"I don't care. If I was a complete dragon he wouldn't have stopped, am I wrong?"

"You can't know that for sure."

Natsu didn't answer. She watched Lucy frown in her sleep, and put a strand of golden hair behind her ear. Lucy protected her… Now Natsu could remember the blonde's crying face before she blacked out.

"You know you ate the leg of one of his friends…" Erza pursued. "You could at least accept Prince Loke's apologies."

Natsu couldn't help believing the prince wanted to apologize only to look good and kind in Lucy's eyes… The prince with a big heart apologizes to the dragon he nearly killed and then takes the princess away to live happily ever after with her… Pfff, what a sappy fairy tale.

"They attacked me."

"Technically, you did."

"I don't-"

"Natsu."

Natsu whimpered at the scary tone of her benefactor. Erza was resolute on this, Natsu would have to listen to Loke.

"I gave the soldier his leg back, and I healed you, so now you can all make peace."

"Why so much generosity…?" the princess grumbled.

"Because now humans and our people will have to get along and respect each other, and I want this to happen the right way."

"What are you talking about?"

Erza fumbled in her skirt's pocket, then handed the princess a letter.

"It's from your father. Everything you need to know is explained here. A lot happened in two days."

Natsu opened the three pages letter, frowning in anticipation. She took five long minutes to read it completely, then started to read again, her eyes getting bigger and bigger each second.

"What the…" she gasped as she put the letter on her lap. "Does it mean…"

"Your father is free of his favor, and Lucy is free to choose the life she wants, provided it's not in Far Far Away under her princess name… The King decided to spread the rumor that she's dead."

"It can't be…"

Natsu had mixed feelings, giving her a bigger headache. Lucy didn't have to marry a prince anymore, she could follow her dream like she wanted to…she could stay with Natsu! …but she had to completely give up her old life…she could never go back to it.

She would never see her mother and friends again…except in secret. It was a very hard consideration… Natsu felt very sad for her, even if her selfish side rejoiced at the idea that they could be together…

"…why did Dad do that? Why did he sell Fiore's independance? Is Zeref aware of this? Is the contract sealed now? Can Lucy see her mother once more? And-"

"Natsu, I can't answer all those questions at once." Erza laughed. "It's explained in the letter, Igneel did that partly for you, partly for the peace between our three world. We will arise more united, and hopefully our people will get more respect from Far Far Away."

"And about Lucy…"

"The contract has been presented to the Alliance Council yesterday. It's basically done. I'll have to go back there soon to end the negotiations. So Lucy can't go back to her old castle from now on. However I decided to teleport her mother here in secret today."

Natsu stayed silent for a while, still observing the peaceful ex-princess sleeping on her bed.

"I wanted her to stay but…I never wanted _that_ for her. I know how it feels to be dead to the world. I know how painful it is to leave your home possibly for ever…maybe never see your mother again…"

"I understand. It would have been optimal if Lucy had had more time to take her final decision…unfortunately we had to assume she would stick to her first choice and give the final word for you and her."

Natsu was angry. She wanted to yell, but that would awake Lucy and the stupid prince. She knew her father did what he thought was best…and she knew nobody could have everything they wanted in life. But she still felt it was unfair for Lucy.

"How did she react?"

"I don't really know. I couldn't stay long after I healed you, but I understood she didn't talk a lot about it. She kept herself busy, that's right Happy?"

"Hm?" the cat blinked, distracted from the conversation for a while because of a fly doing geometrical figures in the air. "Lucy spent her time cleaning the tower, and taking care of you Natsu. Cana came by and offered her nice clothes too, see?"

"Zeref and your parents came by as well yesterday. They'll be back tonight, I promised them." Erza added.

Natsu thanked her before losing herself in her thoughts. She was still very tired, and confused about the new events happening, and their consequences… It all happened too fast.

"Natsu, you're alright?" Happy asked as he jumped on her.

"Yes, I'm just tired…"

"It's 4 in the morning, you should sleep again!"

"Yeah, you're right…" Natsu let Erza put another blanket on her, half asleep already. "Just need…to sleep."

* * *

"Come on Zeref, I'm fine! I don't need you to take care of me like I'm a five year old!"

"You obviously don't know what you're saying, you still have fever, I can feel it."

"I have naturally a higher body heat than humans and you know it!"

Natsu protested energically against her brother who was trying to roll her in a blanket like a surimi. He eventually gave up but then insisted that Natsu needed a spoon of the best syrup of Fiore.

"Seriously, I'm not sick, I don't need all that!"

"Sorry…I just wanted to take care of my sister… It's been such a long time since we had some alone time together…"

Zeref looked so depressed Natsu couldn't help feeling guilty.

"I'm glad I got to see you today and yesterday, even if the circumstances are not the best." Natsu said as she hugged him.

One day had passed since she awoke, surrounded by her family and friends. Her parents couldn't stay long, but Zeref insisted to stay until Natsu completely recovered.

"It's like vacations in my childhood." Zeref laughed. "When I get back to Fiore, I have a huge pile of letters and files to examine, and meetings with Dad and other boring ministers… At least I'll have meetings with the magical council too."

"Sucks to be future king huh?" Natsu teased. "So…big changes are starting…"

"Yes. A lot of work awaits us, but it's for the better." Zeref smiled.

"Are you sure…? I can't help but think that we're giving away our freedom…all that for me, the stupid princess that doesn't even exist…"

"Don't say that… And don't be so full of yourself, Dad didn't only do it for you." Zeref snickered as Natsu punched his arm. "We're not giving away our freedom, we are going to unite progressively with Far Far Away, and change their way of ruling. They need our power, the magic folks need respect, and we need peace. This union will provide more diplomacy and less wars."

"Blah blah blah, enough with the ruler talk. Are you happy? Not as the future king, but as you." Natsu scrutinized Zeref's face.

"I am." he smiled genuinely. "Thanks to you and Lucy, things are finally changing. Mavis and I will have less trouble to get married now. Like Queen Erza said, a new era is beginning."

Natsu smiled back, then looked out the window. Lucy was walking next to the lake, enjoying the slight warmth the winter sun brought.

"Have you talked with her yet?" Zeref asked.

"No. Too many things happened. And I feel like she's avoiding me."

"I'm sure it's not for the reason you think."

"Who knows…"

* * *

Lucy marvelled at her beautiful new coat, perfect against the cold – Lucy suspected there was some magic involved – and still fancy enough for her. It wasn't the same fashion as in Far Far Away, but the magic folks had very good taste.

She sighed in content as she sat on the grass, in front of the lake. Happy was busy testing his new wings once again, he hadn't stopped flying since Erza gave him this present.

Lucy opened her notebook for the first time these past few days, but she didn't feel like writing yet. One day had passed since Natsu woke up, but Lucy hadn't had the courage to talk with her. She could feel Natsu's sadness, it seemed like she wanted to be sad for Lucy, whereas the ex-princess hadn't asked for anything.

She was sad. It was true. Her goodbyes to her mother the day before brought more tears than she expected. But it was what she wanted. Lucy was free now, for good.

Queen Layla made her promise to write to her and arrange secret meetings, and it made Lucy very happy to see that her mother didn't care of her life's choices. She was too distraught at the idea to lose her daughter to hold a grudge against her for disobeying King Jude.

"Hey."

Lucy looked behind her and smiled at Natsu.

"Prince Zeref left?"

"Yes, he finally admitted that I'm alright and doesn't need to baby me anymore." Natsu laughed as she sat down next to Lucy. "Listen…"

"No. Don't say it."

"How can you know what I want to say?"

"You're going to say you're sorry, that you didn't want this to happen, or at least not that way, and I should have had more time to choose, blah blah blah…"

"It was so obvious…?" Natsu laughed, embarrassed.

"What is done is done. I want to focus on the good sides of my adventure. My mother still loves me, and wants to see me whenever we can. I'll be able to contact my old friends, Juvia and Levy, I know they will be happy to learn I'm alive, and will agree to keep the secret. And of course, the best point of this…"

Lucy faced her, grinning brightly.

"…I'm staying with you now. We can see the world together."

"Yeah…" Natsu nodded hesitantly, but felt her heart beat faster at the sight of this grin. Maybe they could be happy now… It looked too good to be true…

"You're not cold like this? It's freezing!"

"Pfff, I'm never cold, I'm a dragon!"

"Even dragons can be cold, I nursed you for two days, and you had at least three blankets covering you." Lucy snickered.

"HEY! I was sick, it doesn't count."

"Erza would say it counts."

"Don't say her name!" Natsu slammed her hand on Lucy's mouth, shivering at the idea of the queen of fairies starting a brawl to prove her point.

"How dare you shush me! I am Lucy Heartfilia, ex-princess of High-Garden Estate!"

Lucy jumped on Natsu's belly, bumping on her at each syllable she pronounced.

"Stop it!" Natsu burst out in laughter. "You're heavy, you weirdo!"

"That nickname again…you seriously lack of originality…" Lucy said as she leaned on Natsu, until their nose touched.

"Says the girl who called me the-princess-in-pants for six months…" Natsu grinned.

"It fits you perfectly, just like Dirty Princess." Lucy closed space between them, catching her lips for the first time since their argument. Natsu wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tight. They moved their lips, deepening their kiss. Life was beginning, and they would share it together. They would make their own happy ending, fulfill their own quest, create a home together… They would get their happily ever after.

"You still don't see the meaning behind that?" Natsu said after breaking the kiss.

"Why don't you show me?"

* * *

 _My love is_  
 _A burning, consuming fire_

* * *

 **A/N : Lyrics : Skillet, Whispers in the dark**

 **How did you like my Erza? I love her :3**

 **Oh by the way...you thought it was over?**

 **BRACE YOURSELVES FOR THE EPILOGUE! :D Yeah, I couldn't leave this story like that ;)**

 **So...see you for the last time next week :***

 **Doublepassé**


	8. Epilogue

**The Princess in Pants**

 **Epilogue**

 _For the way you took the idea that I have_  
 _Of everything that I wanted to have_  
 _And made me see there was something missing,_

 _You the best thing I never knew I needed_  
 _So now it's so clear, I need you here always_

 _..._

* * *

 _Three years later…_

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Lucy hummed in content, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Natsu's hands on her body.

"You did…but not so much compared to me," she answered as she opened a teasing eye.

Natsu huffed but didn't protest…she preferred to focus on her pleasurable work for now…

She devored Lucy's voluptuous chest with her eyes before caressing and kissing it. Lucy ran her hands in her pink hair like it was made of silk.

"How can you be so energetic after the day we had?"

Natsu moved her face to Lucy's level. She grinned before diving on her lips. Their breasts brushed, exciting Lucy's heart in her ribcage. She rubbed her back and her waist while she ground beneath Natsu's body.

"This was one hell of a day…" Natsu said as she broke the kiss. "…one of the bests of my life…"

Lucy panted when Natsu's hand slipped underneath her panties. Lust and happiness filled their heart on this very special day, and Lucy promised herself she would write it down after their pleasant activity…

* * *

 _..._

 _For the way you're something that I'd never choose_  
 _But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose_  
 _And never wanna be without ever again_

 _..._

* * *

 _Private Story Book of (Princess) Lucy (Heartifilia)_

 _Once upon a time, there was a peaceful kingdom. In this kingdom, there was a prince. And this prince was about to marry an uncanny princess…_

* * *

"Why are there roses in my church?! I don't want any roses in my church, you hear me? I asked for lilies! Do you want the Queen to kill me?!"

"This is a catastrophe! The cake is blue instead of white! It's BLUE!"

"Well at least the bride will have something blue and new!"

"Where are the bride's maids? I need to check the rings, they're not perfect!"

"Sir, sir, the bishop just arrived, but he's sick, and I wonder if he didn't drink too!"

"Bloody hell, it's a disaster!"

An animated jabber resonated on the walls of the castle, as the employees of the royal wedding prepared the happiest day of the kingdom at the last minute.

It was a beautiful day of april, filled with songs and laughters. The towns would celebrate the joyful event for two weeks at least, and in the capital fireworks were organized by fairies, pixies and other creatures.

On this lively day, magic would take place in every street of every town of the kingdom, and humans would share a drink with nymphs, ogres, vampires and werewolves.

Outside the church, the place was obstructed by dozens of fancy carriages, from which came out pretty ladies in colorful dresses, handsome lords and counts in elegant suits, and noisy children running everywhere except near their yelling governess.

Once in a while a stunning fairy couple appeared out of nowhere, as well as fancy elves, majestic vampires wearing a thick sunscreen layer on their skin, and grumpy dwarves in a tuxedo.

Odd combination of guests, but nobody cared, it was a beautiful celebration day, differences were not to be considered, only the soon to be married couple's love mattered.

Nobles happily chatted and greeted acquaintances as they entered the holy place.

"Lady Brontë, did you see? Princess Rapunzel cut off her hair!"

"It fits her so well, don't you think, Lady Austen? Oh my god, look at Queen Layla and King Jude! I didn't think they would come! Let me introduce you to them! Your Highness, woohoo!"

A young brown haired noble in a blue dress standing next to the jabbering ladies lowered her large hat over her face. She walked very quickly when she passed the Heartfilia couple, then breathed out in relief. She found a seat on the seventh rank and sat down next to an austere old man she recognized to be Lord Precht Gaebolg. She twirled a brown lock of her hair around her finger while she waited.

Two young girls took the remaining seats next to her. One of them was Princess Chelia Blendy, and the other was Wendy Marvel, from Town Cait Shelter of the magical realm.

"I'm so happy for them, they're finally getting married!"

"You're right, they were meant for each other!" Wendy beamed. "I wonder who will write their fairy tale…"

"In Far Far Away, authors are not fond of that story, but it's apparently already taken."

"Really? Who will write it?"

The lady in the blue dress smirked next to them.

"I don't know, it's a secret! I can't wait to read it, I'm sure it will be wonderful, even if my mother keeps telling me it's a blasphemy!"

"I'll read it too! It's such a beautiful story… Hey tell me Chelia…" Wendy lowered her tone all of a sudden. "My friend Sting told me human princesses don't know what happens…during the wedding night… Is it true?"

The lady in the blue dress burst out in laughter, whereas the poor Chelia squealed in embarrassment, and Lord Precht rolled his eyes.

"Wendyyy, you talked too loud! I'm sorry, milady, for the inconvenience…" Chelia bowed her head then looked at the face of the exhilarated lady.

"There's no problem, you two gave me a good laugh!" the pretty lady answered. She had deep blue eyes, brown hair, and a bright smile. She brushed Chelia's apologies off, then focused on the altar, because the bishop had appeared. Chelia frowned as she observed her face…something felt oddly familiar…but she couldn't point out exactly what.

"Oooh, there are the King and his family!" Wendy couldn't help to exclaim in excitement.

King Igneel and his wife advanced behind the bishop, holding hands like young lovers. They placed themselves at the left of the altar, to represent the groom. Then a young fairy named Zeira appeared out of nowhere and placed herself on the right, to represent the bride. She was joined soon by a brown haired woman only wearing a bra…

"She is…amazing…" Chelia marveled at the sight of the shockingly beautiful woman. The lady next to her snorted under her hat, while Wendy slammed her hand on Chelia's eyes.

"Don't stare too much at Cana, it's not good for your brains…" she grumbled.

Finally, a beautiful pink haired lady came in and joined King Igneel and his Queen on the left of the altar.

"Who is she?" Chelia asked. She wasn't the only one to wonder. Almost everybody in the room whispered to their neighbor, wondering who the unknown girl could be…she was dressed like a lady, but had scars that reminded them of commoners… She also had the same hair color as the Queen…

The strange lady searched through the crowded church with her dark eyes - that didn't fail to remind the nobles of King Igneel - until she spotted the blue eyes under the big hat. One smile, one wink, and the exchange was over.

Finally, the music started, and the bishop invited everyone to stand up. All the gazes turned towards the opened door, waiting to see the couple.

Arm in arm, a stunning smile on their face, Prince Zeref Dragneel and Mavis Vermillion, fairy of the Tenrô tribe, walked together down the aisle, nodding to people as a greeting.

"Gray…why are they walking together? It's unconventional! And the bride doesn't even wear a veil!"

"Shut up Auntie Ur!"

"Juvia is so happy for them!"

"Who is this nice fellow over there?"

"It's Gajeel, Juvia's half dragon friend who guarded her. Is Princess Levy interested…?"

"Would you please shut up as well?!"

"Anything for you dear Gray!"

Zeref and Mavis arrived at the altar, still not letting go of each other's arm.

"Dear friends and family," started the bishop. "we are gathered today to celebrate the union of-"

He didn't get to finish as a bright flash blinded the whole room. A second later, everyone bowed in front of the magnificent Queen Erza, who always loved to do memorable entrances.

She was accompanied by a blue haired man she abandoned to place herself right next to the bishop, who looked embarrassed by her imposing presence. At least she wasn't wearing an armor.

"So I was saying…"

The ceremony went according to plan after this disturbance. Erza gave the couple her blessing after they exchanged their vows and kissed.

Everyone cheered and threw their hats in the air. It seemed like it would never end, until Zeref raised his hands to capture the audience's attention.

"Thank you all for coming to our wedding, we couldn't be happier to see so many people gathered, enjoying the celebration." Zeref breathed in. "This is a big day for us, for the Dragneel family, for the fairy realm… It's a big step towards a more united and peaceful world… And today will also be known as the day where I introduce you to my sister, Princess Natsu Dragneel."

Zeref reached out his hand to the pink haired lady on his right, who was too astound to even blink. Jaw dropped, she took her brother's hand, who bent to give it a kiss. Natsu looked at her father and mother, who were brightly smiling, silently encouraging her.

"My dear sister is a treasure who was hidden for too long from this world, and we decided it was time to reveal her existence. She is a princess of the human world, but also citizen of the magical realm, and I'm asking you, as your future king, to welcome her warmly in our society."

The dead silent crowd finally exploded, whispering among them, cheering or whistling, it was hard to tell exactly what was said.

King Igneel took a crown his wife had prepared, and stood in front of Natsu, who respectfully kneeled in front of her father. Igneel delicately put the crown upon her hair, and took her hand to help her stand upright.

The new princess was breathless, barely understanding what had just happened. Through the smiling, cheering, or pouting faces of the crowd, she looked for the only face that mattered…

She met the fake blue eyes and grinned. A tear of joy rolled on Lucy's cheek as she whispered a faint 'I love you' to the Dragneel princess.

Natsu laughed as she recalled how Lucy told her they had a surprise for her before the wedding…

'It's all thanks to you weirdo, isn't it? You convinced them to do that…'

Now her life was complete.

* * *

 _..._

 _My accidental happily e_ _ver after_  
 _The way you smile and how you comfort me w_ _ith your laughter_

 _..._

* * *

 _…the princess-in-pants finally got everything she could hope for, and her story could be concluded with this happy event, completing her life…_

 _…but deep down, she and her ex-princess knew it wasn't the end of their story, it was only the beginning._

 _Maybe we can't tell yet if they lived happily ever after. But they will continue to fight for it, and live as happily as they can, together, and in love, for ever._

 _The End._

Lucy sighed as she closed her notebook. Her watery eyes betrayed her emotional state… Leaving her first fairy tale was harder than she thought…

"Ending something I held dear…is like accepting the void it will create in my heart…"

"But Lucy! You said it yourself, it's not the end, it's a new beginning! You will have a new fairy tale to write now!"

"You're right Happy… Maybe this time I'll write something about an evil flying cat who stole a princess notebook to read her stories in secret…"

"I would read that fufufu."

"Pfff you idiot."

"Now come on, Natsu is waiting for us, she heard there is a dragon named Salamander hiding in Hargeon and she wants to check if it's true…"

Lucy laughed as she followed the flying cat, leaving for a new adventure with her family, her precious notebook under the arm.

Can you picture them, the dragon princess, the author and the flying cat, running through the enchanted forest of a far away land? Can you hear them laugh under the warm sun of April?

I do and I will, for ever.

 **FIN**

* * *

...

 _I must admit you were not a part of my book_  
 _But now if you open it up and take a look_  
 _You're the beginning and the end of every chapter_

 _..._

 _You the best thing I never knew I needed_  
 _So now it's so clear, I need you here always_

* * *

 **A/N : It is time for the real goodbyes... :'D Lyrics : Never Knew I Needed - Ne-yo (you probably heard it if you watched The Princess and the Frog)**

 **An enormous thank you to xternel, my dear friend who helped me with this story since the beginning, read every chapter at least 10 times for me, put up with my moods and sudden change of ideas, told me how to improve things, helped me with my writer's block... You are the best unplanned beta reader ever :D Thank you again!**

 **Thank you for all the lovely followers who follow me since the beginning of my writing one year ago, and also to the ones who discovered me later and gave me their support since then. Thanks to the people who review regularly and those who reviewed at least once, it made me happier than you can imagine!**

 **Kudos to Leefruit, emily, and mushi0131 who reviewed every chapter xD**

 **Special thanks to BeautifulLines who moved me, and gave me courage last week!**

 **Thank you for reading this story, even if you're silent, it still means a lot that the product of my mind is being read and appreciated.**

 **This story is the first I complete, and it's hard to let go xD I put there a lot of myself, talked about things I needed to say, and...I can't find the words xD Pity for a writer! Anyway, I plan to write more about this universe, THE PRINCESS IN PANTS IS NOT OVER! I won't write a sequel, it's not in my plans for now, I'd rather write little one shots about their life during the six months, and even after that. I won't be able to write very fast this year though, so don't expect this project so soon :(**

 **I hope you'll listen to the songs I put in every chapter, especially this last one, because it fits this story so much!**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll spend a nice summer, as for me, I have two little exams to prepare, and a few chapters I already started to write await me xD I hope to finish them soon!**

 **I'll see you hopefully in september ;)**

 **Bye-bye! (aaaah watery eeeeyes)**

 **Bisous, Doublepassé :***


End file.
